Descent of the Phoenix
by Darkpurplelighter
Summary: In the aftermath of Alkali Lake, The X-Men deal with their loss, face the President's decision, and the rise of a Phoenix with the power to destroy them all. Set after X2.
1. The Aftermath

XXXXXX

When Coronal William Stryker tried to trick Professor Charles Xavier into killing the world's mutant population by attacking them telepathically with Cerebro, he was so blinded by the idea that he gave no thought to the consequences to non-mutants.

Likewise, when Magneto reversed Cerebro to target humans instead, he didn't think about the consequences either. As a result, the attacks led to hundreds of thousands of people, both human and mutant dead in numerous countries.

When being telepathically attacked, people behind the wheel of cars, trucks, and buses collided on streets, highways, and interstates. Some pileups were so massive, it took days to clean them up, with the death toll hitting triple digit numbers. There were numerous accidents in various workplaces, like factories and hospitals. Planes fell from the sky, killing hundreds on people all at once when their pilots lost control.

No doubt Stryker or Magneto would have just considered the losses "collateral damage" if their main goal had been accomplished.

The international media circus that followed, trying their best to understand how these multiple tragedies occurred didn't mention the Professor, or the school, or even Magneto. It was known that he broke out of prison, but he wasn't connected with the attacks, and Stryker's assault was explained as a "machine" designed to attack mutants that malfunctioned.

In the end, Stryker's own paranoia had worked in the X-Men's favor. Only a handful of people knew what he was really up to, and they all had died at Alkali Lake.

But something also happened at Alkali Lake that greatly affected the X-Men.

Jean Grey had died.

A figure so present in the daily life at Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was suddenly gone. Making the ultimate sacrifice, she was swallowed up by the blue abyss of the broken dam water in order to get the people she loved out of harm's way.

After their loss, they had to go to Washington D.C and confront President McKenna about the crimes Stryker had committed. Xavier than encouraged him not to make the mistakes of the past, but the work together for a better future. When getting done there, they finally made their way back home. All they could do now was wait for the President's decision.

Now was when the hard part began.

The smell of death was in the air as inside the mansion Stryker's men that had been killed by Wolverine were lying on the floor. They called ambulances to take their bodies away, then the Professor erased the memories of the paramedics, to make sure the whereabouts of the school could remain out of the public eye.

Normally, the Professor would have never of used his powers that way but he felt it was the lesser of two evils in order to keep his students safe.

To his credit, Xavier was doing the best he could to get things back to normal or as normal as things were before the attack on the mansion. Several walls had been damaged and they were quickly fixed up by a group led by Peter Rasputin, who had desplayed courage and strength in leading the students out of the school. A few of the younger students were still understandably scared and were having trouble moving on.

Two days had now passed.

Two days and they all continued to grieve in their own way, but life must continue with the routines of before the tragedy. They all need more time, but the pressing demands of reality and the present do not allow for it.

Currently, the Professor was sitting in his office, attempting to console the two people who were hit the hardest by the loss of Jean; Scott and Logan. The both of them have changed greatly in these few days.

The man who loved her and was loved back, and the loner who thought he had found in her a woman to share his life with no longer felt the need to compete with each other. They actually drew strength from one another, each knowing the other's pain like none of the others could.

But like all of them, accepting that this was Jean's choice was the hardest thing. They were both men who would give their lives to save the ones they love, so it's difficult to come to terms with it.

"Do you think we could have done more to save her?" Scott asked.

"In the past…she may have let us." Xavier answered.

"There had to be another way," Logan began. "Why did she leave the jet?"

"Because she made a choice."

A knock on the door then got his attention.

"Yes, come in."

It was time for classes to begin again as the students came into the room and Logan and Scott walked out, closing the door behind them.

"Hey..." Logan began while looking at Scott. "She did make a choice...it was you."

Scott didn't respond, he just swallowed the knot in his throat and walked back to his room, sitting down on the bed. There was an empty feeling deep down inside him. It was strange to wake up without Jean beside him, kissing him good morning, getting ready to teach the kids.

He felt so guilty. Every time he thought of Jean he could hear his own voice in his head…what he said to her that day at the museum.

_"I would never let anything happen to you…"_

Scott also felt like a failure…a failure as a leader. It was his job to look out for his team members and one had died on his watch.

He began thinking of the team.

Despite loosing Jean, the team had gained more members. Bobby Drake and Rogue had both been given uniforms, Kurt Wagner had done a lot to help the team at Alkali Lake and was brought back here. He would probably be joining the team too.

He was hurting at the moment, but he was still the leader and Scott needed to get them ready, but he also needed to improve his skills and so did Ororo. Sure they practiced now and then, but it wasn't good enough.

They needed to be bigger…faster…stronger. Maybe if he had just been a little better, he wouldn't have been kidnapped by Stryker's bodyguard and none of his would have never happened.

There was a completely empty room on the second floor of the mansion…he could build a room there where the team could go and practice and hone their athletic and combat skills. He wouldn't lose another team member like he lost Jean.

Scott got up and went over to the other side of the room, sitting down at the desk, pushing everything off it and pulled paper out of the drawer and began writing down every idea he had. This room could have things like metal tentacles reaching out to grab you, jets of flame, lasers, robots.

They would train every day for the dangers that awaited them about there.

It would be a Danger Room.


	2. Letting Go

XXXXXX

_"I don't belong here...I never did,"_ John thought to himself as he snuck quietly through the back door of the mansion and quickly made his way up the steps so no one would catch him here. After the invasion of the school, he thought for sure that they would be more cautious during the night so John figured that the morning was the best time to come collect his things.

The students he knew should be in class by now. Friday mornings, like this one tended to be even more hectic with all the kids wanting to get all their assignments for the week completed so they can enjoy their weekend.

Arriving back at his former room, John's hand hesitates on the knob and he had to force himself not to think of his former roommate, tried forget about him all together.

Taking a deep breath, John finally turned the knob and walked inside, only to freeze when he saw that Bobby was not at class like he had hoped, but standing by the window, staring at the outside.

Bobby seemed to be lost in thought because he was startled when he heard the door open and turned to see who had come in, and his mouth opened a little in surprise.

The two former friends just stared at each other, the seconds going by like minutes before Bobby finally spoke.

"Have you come back?"

John shook his head.

"Only for my things."

He then sprung into action, grabbing his bag from underneath his bed and began shoving his personal possessions from the room into it as fast as possible.

"You're really siding with Magneto now, John? After all he's done? After what he tried to do at the lake?" Bobby demanded as he walked closer to John.

John paused for a second. He wasn't about to confess to him that he had doubts bout his choice. But he chose to go with Magneto…and he was sticking to it. He didn't bother answering Bobby and finished placing his things into his bag and zipped it up.

"John?" Bobby asked again.

"My name is Pyro," he snapped, not even bothering to look at him.

Instead of looking angry or hurt, Bobby merely nodded. As if he understood what John had meant.

When a mutant takes the nickname they have given themselves for their mutation and turns it into their whole identity, it means the part of that mutant that had tried to be human was no longer a factor. For one reason or another, that side had been shut down and now only the mutant lived on.

Even though he was done, John was moving a lot slower now as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

_"Ask me to stay," _John thought as he moved towards the door.

Bobby was still looking at him, he looked like he wanted to say something but John didn't give him a chance as he pushed roughly past him and out the door, wanting to get the hell out of this place in a hurry.

Outside the room, John moved quickly across the hall and down the staircase. He couldn't help it…but his thoughts went right back to his former best friend.

What was Bobby going to say? Would he have asked him to stay? Would John have accepted?

John shook his head, forgetting in his agitated state not to think.

He went though the back doors of the mansion out onto the lawn and froze again when he saw Professor Xavier sitting there in his wheelchair. Xavier maneuvered the wheelchair towards him when he heard the door open and smiled a little when he saw John. Memories of the first day he came here began to go through John's head.

_"Stop…just stop."_

"Hello, John." He smiled. "I am glad to see you again. Would you like to come to my office and talk?"

John swallowed the lump in his throat, shaking his head.

"My name is Pyro," he said, telling him the same thing he told Bobby upstairs.

The statement seemed to sadden Xavier. He wasn't just disappointed by the fact that John had switched sides, he was saddened by the fact that it had gone this far.

"Are you sure you would not like to talk? Just for a few minutes?"

Again, John shook his head.

"Be careful with Magneto son," Xavier sighed. "And never forget that we are here, if you change your mind."

For a moment, John just watched after him, somewhat shocked by what he had said. But he got his feet to start moving again and began walking away from the mansion, the place he called home for almost four years, not even casting one last look from over his shoulder.

It sunk in that the Professor was taking his words as truth and would not try to convince him to stay either. John kept walking until he reached the clearing on the other side of the trees where Mystique was waiting with the helicopter they used to get away from Alkali Lake.

After a few seconds, they were in the air, John could see the school clearly again and allowed himself to think once more.

_"I was right, no one wanted me there."_

Back at the mansion, in the same room, Bobby was still there. Still looking outside the window…thinking about things.

Since Alkali Lake, what happened at Boston, at his parent's house was the only thing that had dominated his thoughts. Telling his parents for the first time the he was a mutant, that he was attending a mutant school, displaying his powers, and his brother betraying him by calling the cops.

If what was Ronny did was betrayal, then what word described what John had done?

They were roommates, best friends for almost four years.

Or at least, they had been.

_"I should have tried to talk him out of it. I had my chance while he was packing. He just seemed so…angry."_

When John told him that his name was Pyro, Bobby realized that he had been angry for a while now. John had faded away and just moments ago he had faced Pyro for what Bobby feared would only be the first time.

Remembering how he went off like that at Boston, blowing up the cop cars and knowing that he abandoned them to flee the dam with Magneto, Bobby accepted that he no longer knew him.

As he left, Bobby had wanted to ask John to stay, but he knew he had to let _Pyro_ go.

_"I guess I really am growing up,"_ Bobby thought to himself, if he was able to see and accept all that without the Professor's guidance.

Turning to stare out the window again at nothing, he conceded John's decision is not the only thing he saw and accept around here lately.


	3. Acceptance

XXXXXX

The last week had been the ugliest, most raw, and violent week of her life. It should all be too much to deal with all at once, but she was doing just that.

Rogue walked down the hallway, her thoughts on her boyfriend. Thinking about him made feelings of guilt come up within her as she knew she had been ignoring him over the past few days.

Bobby and her were happy for a long time, even with only innocent touches and frustrating near kisses. She finally let Bobby kiss her at his home, far away from the nightmare of the soldiers invading the school. And the kiss had been good.

Great even.

That was before he had abruptly ended it as her mutation kicked in.

Bobby had been added to the list of people she had absorbed when they kissed in his bedroom back in Boston, followed by John who she touched to get under control Sunday morning. They both joined David, Magneto, and Logan in her head. While they weren't nearly as strong as they once where, they were there...and probably always would be.

She finally arrived at Bobby's door and knocked.

No answer.

"Bobby," Rogue called softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

After a few moments of silence, Bobby answered.

"Sure."

Rogue opened up the door and smiled when her boyfriend glanced over at her from where he was standing.

"Hi Bobby," she quietly said as she moved into the room.

Bobby nodded back and continued staring out the window. Rogue sat down on John's bed, the silence in the room making her feel a little uneasy. Having been in the room quite a few times before, she instantly noticed that items were missing…John's things were missing.

"Where's John's stuff?"

"Pyro came back and got it a little while ago," Bobby sighed and finally walked over and took a seat on his own bed, the backs of his legs a little stiff from standing in the same spot for so long.

Rogue looked at him curiously.

"Pyro? You mean John was here?"

"No. It was Pyro. John is gone."

Rogue then stared at the floor as sadness came over her face, she seemed to realize what he was saying.

"So…I guess we really have lost him."

Bobby nodded.

"We knew it that day at the lake, Rogue. Now we just have to accept it," he said with a maturity he'd never shown before.

"Are you okay?" She asked, knowing that Bobby had known John for a lot longer than she had.

"It hurts…I can't lie about that, but I'll get over it…eventually."

Rogue sighed as she realized just how difficult the past week must have been for him. She slowly got up and sat down next to him on his bed, taking Bobby's hand into her gloved one as they just sat in silence.

Later that night, Ororo Munroe made her way to the second floor of the mansion to look for Scott. It had been days since she's seen him as he wouldn't come down for dinner or work on his cars and motorcycles or anything. Her brows furrowed as she got closer to the workout room of the mansion and looked inside to see Scott boxing up things.

"Scott?" She said curiously as she watched him keep packing things up.

Scott saw her in the doorway but he didn't stop what he was doing. He thought that she was going to try to give him some comfort words about how it wasn't his fault, Jean would've wanted him to move on, blah blah blah…

Ororo sighed.

"Why are you packing this stuff up?"

"Because I plan on re-designing this room." Scott answered, not stopping from his task.

"To what?"

"It's all there on those papers."

Ororo looked down at the floor at the papers Scott pointed to. She curiously picked them up and looked them over.

The top of the paper was labeled "The Danger Room."

_Robots…fire…lasers…what the hell?_

"This is crazy!" Ororo said.

"No, what's crazy is the way we use to train. From now on we're going to train for real dangers out there. No more tossing me plates to shoot at."

When it was time to go on a mission, they would all be at their absolute best, they would master their powers. The kind of power that Jean displayed back at the lake.

Thinking about what she did after she left the jet, Jean was controlling it, the whole thing. She lifted the whole, goddamn jet. Then she turned the engines on when they weren't working. She fixed them, and more than that, kept the controls under her power until the very end. They couldn't lower the ramp, they couldn't do a thing. And she kept Kurt from teleporting out to fetch her. She flat _stopped_ him. Maybe the professor could do something like that…but Jean? She's never had that kind of strength.

"Scott…" Ororo said again. "I know you're upset about Jean, but the Professor will-"

"Oh please, don't try to tell me that Xavier will fix things! He didn't figure out the mansion was going to get attacked, or that Stryker was after him, and he knew the bastard! He doesn't know everything. He can't answer everything. He can't fix everything."

Ororo stood quietly, listening through Scott's tirade, and now wondered how she ought to reply.

"He can't fix everything, Scott. You're right…he's not a god. People make mistakes."

Scott then went back to packing things up and Ororo looked at him sadly. He was still on emotional autopilot…he needed Jean. He didn't want to let her go.

"She loved you," Ororo finally said.

Scott smiled back, a cynical, bitter, annoyed smiled.

"Don't patronize me."

"I'm not. She _loved_ you."

"Bullshit."

"No, _you're_ talking bullshit!" Ororo snapped. "And you forget who you're talking _to_. I know, Scott. I _know_ how she felt about you. We talked a lot. I talked to her three days before that trip to the museum. We talked about _you_."

Scott seemed to be intrigued by that.

"What about me?"

"Marriage…again. We talked about you, and marriage."

Scott's expression locked down, jaw tightening, and he stared down at the floor.

Jean had wanted to get married…Scott didn't. For the most part, Jean had kept her real feelings to herself or at least, hadn't shared them with Scott. Ororo however, had always got an earful. Jean always turned to her when she felt like she couldn't go to Scott.

Scott heard how much Jean wanted to get married, and how Scott was afraid of it, and how she didn't want to pressure him. He took a deep breath.

"Maybe I'll take a break," he said. He had been working non stop since morning and had not eaten a thing. He past Ororo on the way out and she gave him a gentle smile as he walked out of the room and down to the elevator.


	4. Angels and Demons

XXXXXX

Whenever feeling stressed or just needing to be alone, the roof had always been Ororo's retreat to relax and clear her mind. Occasionally, in their younger years, Jean had followed her up there but mostly she had it to herself.

Thus, when she used her powers to fly herself onto the roof only to find someone else already there, she was a bit surprised…and just a tad irritated to have her sanctuary invaded, however irrational she knew the feeling to be.

Kurt Wagner looked up as he felt the wind blowing. As before in the abandoned church, he raised his hand as if to hide himself, or even prepared to teleport away, but when he realized it was Ororo, he lowered his guard and watched out of the corner of his eye as Ororo settled beside him.

"I see I'm not the only one who likes to escape to the heights," Ororo smiled as she looked towards the sky and smiled at its beauty.

Kurt's smile was somewhere between shy and sly as he responded;

"Yes, I've always found it peaceful."

"Me too."

After that, they both stood in silence for a few minutes, just watching the sky as the soft wind blew through their hair. Finally, Ororo took a deep breath, still feeling the hardship of what had happened at Alkali Lake…and the fact that all of them were still not over it. Kurt noticed the sudden change in her posture.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Would you like me to leave?"

Ororo quickly shook her head.

"No...it's not you. I'm just worried...about Scott."

"He still misses the one who died at the lake? Professor Grey?"

"We all do."

Another few moments of silence passed between the two before Kurt suddenly blurted out;

"So, did you grow up here?"

Ororo hid her surprise.

"No, I was born in Kenya. The Professor found me when the village I lived at was attacked and brought me back here."

"Ah, I myself was born in Munich. My parents gave me away after I was born."

Ororo couldn't say she was surprised by that, but still.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was for the best. I was left in Munich, and what you call…Gypsies raised me. They are not so afraid of difference in my apperance."

Ororo nodded.

"So, how did you end up here?"

At this question, Kurt turned his head to the side and looked away in shame.

"I rather not talk about it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay…" he responded almost…sadly.

Reaching out, Ororo gently touched Kurt's arm.

"A lot of our students…and teachers for that matter, have things in their pasts they don't want to talk about. Don't worry about it."

Kurt smiled. It really was a charming smile, once one got past the teeth.

"Thank you, Ororo."

Ororo smiled back.

"Your welcome, Kurt."

Then abruptly, the smile fell off her face. What was she doing her here on the roof, chatting with Kurt? Jean was dead, and she needed to talk to the Professor and Scott about her funeral.

Kurt noticed her sudden change of expression.

"What is wrong?" he asked, not in a nosy way, but with genuine concern.

Ororo hesitated, unsure how much she should share with the newcomer, but in the last few days, she'd gathered that Kurt was now a part of this place, taken in by Xavier just as all of them had been once.

"This morning, I called Jean's parents and told them about her death. They want to have a funeral for her, but I haven't mentioned it to The Professor yet."

"It is good to have a funeral. Her soul must know that she is mourned and missed. And it will bring closure to her loved ones."

"I'm afraid our customs aren't the same as yours, and believe me if there is such a thing as soul and Jean is still around, she'd see how much we-"

Ororo stopped, her eyes filling and her hands beginning to shake, her features twisting as she tried to keep from sobbing.

Kurt reached out and took the coffee mug from her fingers, then just sat down beside her as Ororo began to cry.

"We miss her…I miss her…"

She did. Ororo tried not to think about it but she really did miss her as she knew everyone else did. Scott missed her and was now trying to bury himself in work in order to forget about it. The Professor was trying to keep the school in order but she knew he had to be hurting too.

And Logan...and the kids. She wondered if things would be the same again after this.

"It's alright," Kurt whispered, gently wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

As Kurt was comforting Ororo on the roof, Logan made his way though the mansion. He needed to get out of this place for a while, maybe find a bar in town.

As he made his way to the garage, his thoughts went back to Scott and the last conversation he had with him a few days ago.

_"She did make a choice, it was you."_

Logan hadn't meant anything cruel by that, it was only after the words were out of his mouth that he'd realized how stupid that had sounded. But Scott had already stalked off.

"Damn," he muttered as he reached his destination and sat down on one of the motorcycles, then wondered why he cared at all if he had hurt one-eye's feelings.

He damn sure wasn't sticking around for Scott's sake.

Finally, Logan turned the key in the ignition and drove out of the garage door, happy to finally be getting away from everyone else in the mansion.

He was alone, which was how he preferred it.


	5. Bar Brawl

XXXXXX

Inside of a bar in Manhattan, four men were sitting around a round table with cards spread out and chips and money in the center as they were playing a game of poker. Everybody but one had placed their bets and started getting impatient, the oldest guy at the table turned to the man sitting next to him, who was wearing a pair sunglasses and a tan trench coat.

"You in or out Remy?" He asked.

Remy smirked and threw in two chips.

"Don't rush a master homme."

The other guys chuckled.

"We'll see who's the master," one of them said.

He threw in three.

"I raise you one."

As the card game continued Logan parked his motorcycle outside and entered the place, sitting down on a bar stool.

"I'll have a beer," he said.

The bartender nodded, opening the bottle and placing it down in front of him.

Picking up the bottle and taking a drink, suddenly something on the bar's television set caught his attention. It was some kind of discussion two men were having about mutants. Logan rolled his eyes, he had heard this kind of thing too many times before.

Meanwhile, back at the table one of the men layed down his cards with a triumphant smile.

"Full house."

"I'm out," said the other guy.

Remy smirked and layed down his hand carefully.

"Straight. Now you'll see who's the master."

"I don't think so kid."

The bald man sitting next to him layed down his cards revealing a royal flush.

"Who's the master now?"

He smirked and started to laugh loudly while the others join in. Remy merely shrugged as he surrendered his chips.

"Well then, mon amis, I best be leaving."

Remy flicked one of his cards and tossed it onto the center of the table. His fellow poker players weren't even paying attention as the card suddenly started to glow faintly. The card hisses a little as it starts to glow brightly. Finally, one of them sees the glowing card and his eye widened with shock.

"What the hell?"

Remy winked and the card exploded, sending the group of men flying backwards as the table caught fire and everything on it, cards, chips, and beer bottles exploded with it.

Logan jumped when he heard the noise and turned his head, only to be hit in the face with a bottle which broken upon contact with his head.

He stumbled and fell to one knee. As Logan straightened up, the bartender's looked on in horror as he saw a nasty gash on his face.

"Holy shit mister don't move, I'll get…"

He stopped when the gash on Logan's face began to slowly heal until it was completely gone. He then knew.

"Holy shit! We've got a god damn mutant in here!"

The bartender reached down and pulled out the shot gun he kept behind the bar.

_Snikt!_

The light gleamed down the length of his six, nine inch adamantium claws and Logan sliced the shotgun in half. His claws went back down into his knuckles in his right hand and Logan stepped forward and nailed him with a right hook on the side of the bartender's jaw.

Against adamantium laced knuckles, the guy's jaw cracked and he dropped like a stone to the floor.

Meanwhile, the bald guy who had won the poker game had seen what had happened and pulled out a switchblade, approaching Logan.

"You mutant freak!" He yelled.

Logan ducked, picking the man up and threw him onto a table. It broken, sending him to the floor in a blast of wooden shards.

Another one of the man's fellow poker players rushed at Logan but he reached down and picked him up, tossing him casually backwards. He landed behind the bar, shattering the mirror above it in the process.

Logan shook his head in annoyance.

"How come I can't ever go out and just have a beer like a normal person?"

While Logan continued fighting in the bar, outside, Remy smirked as he sat down on the motorcycle he just hotwired. He took off his shades, revealing red on black eyes.

"They never learn," he laughed as he shook his head. "You don't mess with Gambit."

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Washington D.C, President McKenna was sitting at his desk rubbing his forehead, the stress of the past few weeks was visible on his face. He continued to listen as one of his advisors, Steven Lang stood in front of him, still talking to him about the "mutant problem."

"Mr. President, I don't think you realize the threat these creatures pose."

President McKenna sighed. He didn't know about the threat? He was attacked by one not too long ago for god's sake.

"Steven, I know perfectly well how dangerous some of the mutants out there are. But I don't think signing the mutant registration act into law is the way to solve anything."

"Don't you watch the news? Did you see the report on what happen to the police at Boston? Have you forgotten that Magneto has broken out of prison? People are scared, and they're looking to you for a solution."

"Do you understand that mutants are roughly half the population of this country?" McKenna asked.

Steven laughed a little.

"Mr. President," he started, and after a pause added, "If we don't do anything, there won't be a population at all."

"But it's not logical!" McKenna responded.

After a few moments of silence, Steven finally spoke again.

"Mr. President, if you do nothing about this issue, I'm afraid you might not be re-elected to a second term."

McKenna looked down at his desk. He began to remember the words of that mutant Charles Xavier.

_"We have an opportunity to keep making the mistakes of the past…or to work together for a better future. We're here to stay Mr. President. The rest is up to you."_

"I need a few days." The President finally said. "I need a few days to think about it."


	6. Resurrection

XXXXXX

"He thinks Jean killed herself."

Charles Xavier looked up from his desk to where Ororo was standing. It was early this Sunday morning, and they were talking about plans for Jean's memorial when Ororo decided to bring up Scott. The Professor sighed after Ororo said that as he gestured for her to sit down.

"I know."

"Do you know what he's been doing every night for the past week and a half? He's been trying to figure out how to design this insane room for the team to train in."

"Scott is the leader," Xavier explained. "Not only does he feel Jean killed herself, he feels like he let the team down."

"Well, why did Jean leave the jet?" Ororo asked. "She kept the water back, lifted the jet up, surely she could have done all that while still inside couldn't she? I mean do you know what she was thinking? You were in her head."

"No Ororo, she was in mine."

"So what happened? What do you think happened?"

"I think Jean tapped into her full potential."

"Is Scott right to think she committed suicide?"

"No, I don't believe she did, although I can't be entirely certain. Like I said, she was the one who entered my mind to speak to Scott, I didn't enter hers. But I felt something from her…she knew what she was doing, Ororo."

"But what was she doing? Scott does have a point about her being able to lift the jet from the inside. Why didn't she?"

"I believe the power she was exhibiting at that moment was far more than anything she had ever experienced. I don't believe she could handle it. Scott seems to think that I could have used my telepathy to make her return to the jet, but I couldn't."

Xavier looked Ororo right in the eye.

"Jean not only read my mind, she overwhelmed it."

That statement struck Ororo. Charles was the most powerful telepath in the world and Jean overwhelmed his mind? All while holding back tons of water, controlling the jet, and stopping Kurt from teleporting her back in the jet. What had she become just before she died?

"Charles, if she really was that powerful, there's no reason why she couldn't have survived…she could have lifted herself up before the water hit, she could have done anything."

Xavier simply nodded.

"That might be true, but you should remember, Jean was not concerned with herself at the time. She was only worried about saving the ones she loved."

Ororo nodded. She understood, she really did.

"She was not afraid, at least not for herself. I believe that she honesty didn't realize she had any option for herself." Xavier went on.

"Scott-" Ororo started.

"Is angry, and in pain."

Nodding, Ororo stood up.

"Thank you, Professor."

"You're Welcome."

XXXXXX

Several days later, John and Elaine Grey drove down to the school to attend Jean's memorial service. They didn't have her body, she they couldn't have a funeral so they decided to have some sort of memorial for her in the backyard of the mansion.

Outside in the gardens, all the students had gathered in front of the small funeral pyre which everyone sat at least one flower down in front of it. Down one line sat Ororo, Kurt, Bobby, Rogue, and Peter.

Scott was sitting off to the side by himself, the younger students sat in the chairs in the back. Along another row of chairs sat Logan, and Xavier's old friends, Henry McCoy and Moira MacTaggart. John and Elaine sat next to each other up in the front.

They decided that the people who knew Jean and wanted to get up and say something could, and they could talk for as long as they wanted.

She deserved this.

Jean laid down her life so that others could live, especially the children that were on the jet with them at the time. The Grey family was told exactly what happened to her, Charles didn't want them to think that their daughter's death was an accident. He wanted them to know that she was a hero.

Professor Charles Xavier wheeled himself in front of the large group and began to speak first.

"Today…we celebrate the life of Jean Grey. She died two weeks ago saving her friends, her teammates, and her students. Whether or not we agree with her choice, it where hers to make and if we don't acknowledge it, we take away her heroism and deny her the right to have chosen what she believed to be a necessary sacrifice."

He looked on to the crowd and saw Elaine lowering her head, tears coming down her cheeks. John wrapped his arm around her, he looked to be holding back tears as well. Xavier felt so bad for them, parents weren't supposed to bury their children.

"Jean was one of my first recruits. She was hesitate about her abilities, nervous about the power she had. Jean loved to teach, always tried to make her classes fun and enjoyable. While living here, she met a young man named Scott Summers…"

He looked at Scott, who was staring at the ground, his bottom lip trembling.

"They were teenagers when they first met, and at first they were too shy to admit their feelings…"

As Xavier continued speaking, back at Alkali Lake the dam was being reconstructed and on one side, only a few workers were on the site.

Suddenly, an orange glow appeared from under the water, moving slowly to the shore. One of the workers finally noticed and pointed to the glow getting closer to them.

"What the hell is that?"

A huge burst of flame then ripped the surface of the water, growing taller before spreading into the shape of a Phoenix. The force of the blast knocked the workers off their feet.

A piercing shriek was heard from the fire as it glowed brightly suddenly, the center of the bird is glowing, yet darker than the surrounding flame. A woman with red hair seemingly ablaze was in the center, her eyes were black. She extended her hands towards the workers forcefully, the fire surrounding them. Screams echo throughout the air as the flame engulfs them.

"We ask almighty god to take unto himself the soul of our lost loved one," Xavier continued back at the memorial. "We therefore commit her body to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

At the lake, Jean Grey was now standing on top of a large rock on the surface. Her eyes slowly opened and the black was gone, her eyes were now green. The fire around her quickly dissipates.

Jean looked around in confusion for a few seconds before she rubbed her forehead and fell to her knees in pain. She heard the voice of Charles Xavier in her mind.

"In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life."


	7. Could It Be?

XXXXXX

Blinking, Jean looked down at herself feeling stunned and disoriented. When her vision finally cleared she looked around, quickly recognizing her surroundings. She was at Alkali Lake…she slowly turned around on the rock she was standing on to look back at the lake, but what she saw shocked her.

There was no water in the lake…it was completely dried up. What she saw before her was a massive amount of soil, cracked and scorched.

Jean squeezed her eyes shut. She had to be seeing things. There had to be water here…she held it back long enough to get the jet up to safety. But when she opened her eyes, again what she saw was a completely dried up Alkali Lake.

She tried to say something, but her throat was so dry no words came out.

_'Charles…help me…' she said telepathically. _

Jean then squeezed her eyes shut again as pain came to her head, pain like no headache she had ever had before. She fell to her knees, her mouth opened in a grimace of pain. Her limbs began to glow and her eyes turned bright orange before she collapsed into a fetal position.

Back at the mansion, after the memorial was long over Xavier had wished the Grey parents well before the left, Hank McCoy, an old friend of his had decided to stay. He finally felt some closure over what had happened at Alkali Lake, ready to put it behind him and move forward but something…something kept whispered across his mind.

Something familiar.

Something he thought he would never feel again.

Something…impossible?

Xavier heard it again. It was so faint he thought he must be imagining things.

_'Charles…help me.' _

There it was again, for a fourth time. Still weak, but undeniable this time. Xavier gazed out the window, looking at the trees blowing in the wind.

"Jean?" He said, quietly to himself.

However, there was no response.

Now more than ever, he wished he could go to Cerebro but knew it was not working. Damn Striker for this, he thought to himself.

Xavier closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He began concentrating as hard as he could…projecting his telepathy to search the area of Alkali Lake for any signs of life.

_Concentrate…concentrate. _

Finally, he is there…looking over the area, looking for her but locating nothing.

Even though discourage, he continued, hoping that no one who come in and break up his communication.

Searching…

Searching…

_There!_

Xavier's telepathy came across something, mutant life…but it was not Jean.

Frowning in disappointment, Xavier's hands tightened his grip on the arms of his wheelchair as he refocused his search…he then sensed something of pure energy…something powerful.

_'My god.'_

"She's alive," he said out loud to himself, needing to hear the words to make them real. "She's alive."

_'Logan…Ororo, please come to my office immediately.'_ Xavier said to both of them telepathically.

After a few moments, Ororo walked though the door of the office and Logan soon followed.

"Now is not a good time Charles," Logan said.

Ororo gave Logan a look.

"What is it Professor?"

Xavier looked to both of them. There was no time for long speeches or explanations. They needed to get to Alkali Lake and bring Jean home.

Now.

"I have news about Jean…she's alive."

Meanwhile upstairs, Scott was inside of the room he had been putting almost all his time since they came back from Alkali Lake. Now, he had help from an old friend of the Professor's named 'Forge' who could design anything…because that was his mutant power.

Scott had finished hooking up the gas line while Forge was putting the finishing touches on the floor. After a few minutes, they were both finished, and now the idea Scott came up with a few weeks ago had become a reality.

"Thanks a lot for your help, Forge." Scott said as he put his tools away.

"Don't mention it kid, to be honest if I didn't get out of that office I was gonna go crazy."

Every since Forge had left the school, he had some kind of government job. Scott had called and asked him to come up a few days earlier before Jean's memorial.

After Scott walked out of the room, he decided to call a team meeting. To let them know about their future training. He arrived at Bobby Drake's room and knocked before opening the door, unsurprised to see Rogue in the room with him.

"Yes, Mr. Summers?" Bobby asked.

"I need to see you two."

After that he found Kurt Wagner walking through the hall.

"Kurt, where's Logan and Ororo?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I think since you three are new, you should see this first. Follow me."

Bobby and Rogue looked at each other in confusion as they continued to walk with Kurt behind Scott to the second floor before Scott stopped at the old gym room, except it wasn't a gym room anymore.

The room was completely empty, no more weights or machines in it. The walls had been made of nickel-titanium alloy. Bobby looked back at the leader of the team in confusion.

"We're training in here? What are we suppose to do?"

Scott smirked a little.

"Follow me."

He lead them all to the control panel where someone could be to monitor and control its operations. Scott pressed a button and a gas fire came shooting out of the wall inside the room. The other three looked at each other in shock.

Scott pulled on a lever and a huge metal vice came out from either side and smashed into itself. Whoever was between that would get crushed. Finally, Scott pushed another button and a door opened up and out stomped out a six foot tall metal robot.

"How on earth did you come up with this?" Rogue asked.

"With Forge's help." Scott answered as he turned back to the three of them. "Soon, we all are going to be training in here. One hour a day, three days per week."

"Are you serious?" Bobby asked.

"Dead serious."

Kurt looked at the teens and they all looked nervous.

"Scott...isn't this a little dangerous?"

He nodded as he turned back to them.

"Yes it is. But its even more dangerous out there, in what you may face. If you don't think you can handle this, tell me now, and you won't have to participate. But just so you know, if you don't...you will not be a member of the X-Men. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

He looked over the three of them, they all looked like they had doubts. Especially Rogue.

"Let me know soon," Scott said and turned to leave them all to themselves.


	8. Miracle

XXXXXX

Still stunned after what the Professor had told them, both Logan and Ororo entered the jet while Hank McCoy, who had been asked to come along just seconds ago helped push Xavier's wheelchair up the ramp. Ororo ran to the cock pit and began pushing the necessary buttons and flipping the switches until the engines roared to life.

"Where are we going?" Ororo finally asked. "Alkali Lake?"

Xavier nodded.

"Yes."

Just as she sat in the pilot's seat she quickly realized something.

"Wait, what about Scott? Shouldn't he be here?"

"I cannot be absolutely sure until we arrive that Jean is there and alive, Ororo." Xavier explained. "I do not want to risk bringing him on this and possibly being wrong."

Ororo nodded and continued readying the jet, and when everyone was seated and strapped in, she began lifting it up until it was out from underneath the basketball court and up in the air. When it finally took off and she began to take it in the destination of the Canadian Rockies, Ororo's mind was only on one thing.

Jean is alive.

How can that be?

Oh, god, please let the Professor be right.

Those were the three sentences Ororo kept repeating in her head for the next ten minutes before the jet came closer to Alkali Lake. When she found a safe place to set the jet down, Logan got on his feet before she even landed. Xavier had to call him back before he rushed down the ramp to begin his search for their fallen teammate.

All four of them were tense as they all gathered at the ramp and slowly moved down it. Ororo shivered as the cold air hit her body while Xavier began to concentrate on Jean.

"Anything?" Logan asked impatiently but the Professor didn't answer.

He started to strain, his hands gripping on either side of the wheelchair, his eyes clenched shut as he struggled to find her. Ororo began to worry as she bit her lip. Were they too late? The three of them continued to watch for the next few moments before Xavier opened his eyes and turned his head to stare at something to the right.

"That way." He said.

They began to venture through the wilderness, going through the trees before they finally came across the lake, and what they saw caused them all to stop dead in their tracks. Or rather, what they didn't see.

All the water was gone…the lake was completely dried up.

Logan looked incredulously at was once a deep lake before saying what was on everyone's mind.

"What the hell happened?"

"Professor…the lake." Hank said. "Wasn't there a lake here?"

"Yes." Xavier responded, looking as confused as the rest of them.

Logan then tried to pick up her scent, but couldn't. They finally got over the surprise of finding the lake like that and began moving again. They kept walking until they saw a figure laying on a rock in front of the lake.

"Professor." Ororo said, pointing to the rock.

They all looked at each other for a second before they began heading towards it. When they finally got close enough, they saw what it was. A body.

Slowly their eyes went from the feet of the person until their gazes were upon the woman's face.

Jean's face.

She was very pale, there were some visible bruises and her uniform was torn up. Hank was the only one able to get his legs moving as he went over to her and dropped down, checking for a pulse. After a moment, he looked back at the others.

"She's alive."

In disbelief, Logan went over and dropped down next to her. Jean's eyelids fluttered briefly, but didn't open. That small, barely visible movement put him into motion. He gently picked Jean up into his arms and began to carry her as they all made their way back to the jet.

They needed to get her home.

XXXXXX

As fast as possible while still being carefull, Logan picked Jean up and carried her off the jet when they reached the mansion.

Taking her into the infirmary, Logan layed her down on the table while Hank looked up the IVs, heart monitor, and got out a heating blanket. Xavier then told Ororo to find Scott and tell him about the news.

Ororo raced up the stairs, looking all over for Scott until she found him on the second floor, carrying some kind of electronic objects in his hands.

"Scott," she said, out of breath.

"What is it, where have you guys been?"

"It's Jean!"

After she said that, Scott stiffened.

"What about her?"

"She's alive. The Professor sensed her, and we found her alive at Alkali Lake. She's downstairs in the hospital wing now."

Scott dropped everything in hands as he began racing down the hallway, completely forgetting about the elevator as he ran down the stairs as fast as his legs could go, almost tripping several times. He kept going until he was at the infirmary, and his shoes skidded across the floor as he slid into the room.

Stopping, to give himself a breath, he looked inside.

Laying there on a bed, surrounded by Logan, Hank, and the Professor was a body. It was almost completely covered in blankets, but he can see a head peeking through.

The hair, the face…it was achingly familiar…but it can't be Jean.

She was gone.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Scott look another step into the room before the other finally noticed him and Logan approached him and put a strong grip on his shoulder.

"Jean!" He finally yelled, he tried to get through but Logan was too strong and was able to keep him back.

"Scott, calm down." Xavier said, looking up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

The Professor sighed and finally used his powers, making Scott calm down. He limp in Logan's arms and finally stopped fighting and looked at the others with tears starting to come down his cheeks.

"She's alive?"

"Yes Scott."

Hank finally came out to speak to them all.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to leave. I need to examin her, and with the condition she's in...we don't want to crowd her too much."

"I'm not leaving." Scott growled dangerously.

"I understand your reasons Scott, but I can't work with distractions. I need to concentrate on treating her injuries."

Scott breathed in deeply and looked like he was getting ready to pounce on his old friend but Ororo had arrived to see the whole thing and placed a hand gently on his arm.

"He's right Scott. I know how you are feeling but we all must leave him to work."

Hank smiled at him.

"I promise to come get you when I am finished."

"You better," Scott managed to say before finally turning himself away.

He slowly made his way back up to his room, his hand covering his mouth as a smile came over his face. At first he thought he must be dreaming...but he wasn't.

She really was here.

Alive.

Tears of joy slid down from beneath his sunglasses as Scott kneeled down, his hand still covering the smile that was on his face.

The room he was in…he would get to share it again. Those long painful nights, being alone were now over. They would share it again for the rest of their lives.


	9. The President's Decision

XXXXXX

Sitting down in the infirmary next to Jean, Scott placed his hand on top of hers and gently squeezed. Hank had gotten done examining her about an hour ago and she was stable. A couple of bumps and bruises, maybe even a concussion, but she would be alright.

He was then told by Hank that President McKenna was scheduled to finally make his big announcement about the Mutant Registration Act today, but he wasn't going to watch it. Nothing could tear him away from this seat. Nothing else mattered.

Not the team, not the Danger Room he had built, not the President.

Jean was alive, and when she woke up, Scott was going to make sure the first thing she saw was him, letting her know she was back home, that she was safe.

And more importantly, he was going to tell her how much he loved her.

Meanwhile, Magneto, Mystique, and Pyro were returning to their hideout after coming from a mission in Canada where they destroyed an anti-mutant facility. When he found out that the President was going to make a speech on mutants, Magneto didn't want to miss it.

The whole back and forth debate of a Mutant Registration Act had been going on for a few years now. First brought up by Senator Kelly, it began picking up public suport until the Senator died and Mystique began impersonating him, changing his mind on the whole thing. At first, Magneto thought there was a chance it would not be signed.

But not now.

Not after an assassination attempt on President McKenna at the hands of a mutant. Not after the multiple deaths and destruction that occured when Cerebro had targetted by humans and mutants alike.

Now Magneto fully expected the act to be signed into law. Anyone who thought differently was just to blinded by hope and not focused enough on reality.

Someone just like his old friend, Charles Xavier.

Back at the mansion, all the members of the team had sat down in the Professor's office waiting for the President to give his speech.

They had all waited for the past two weeks for what the President had decided to do about the whole issue of mutants. Everyone hoped that he would make the right choice, especially after their visit.

Rogue was sitting next to Bobby on the couch, one of her gloved hands in his. She looked over to the other side of the room where Ororo was sitting next to Kurt on the other couch. Hank stood next to Xavier's desk while Logan stood in the doorway.

Scott was no where to be found, but that was to be expected. He wasn't going to leave Jean's side for anything.

Everyone's eyes were glued on the television screen, and finally President McKenna appeared. Rogue held her breath as he began to speak.

"My fellow Americans," he began. "I make this speech before you today about a situation that is growing increasing worse. The situation I speak of is mutants. Mutants have been inhabiting our country, our world for an unknown span of time.

Many of us fear them, some may even hate them. But we have seen over time that crime does not discriminate, as there are mutants out there who are criminals and terrorists, just like humans. The real threat is those who use their abilities to their advantage. Therefore, with great reluctance I have decided to sign the Mutant Registration Act."

Ororo's heart jumped into her throat after he said that.

"This act will require all mutants out there to identify themselves and their powers. To all mutants out there, this is not a witch hunt; only mutants whose abilities are dangerous will remain on the list after it is complied."

President McKenna seemed to look at them through the screen as he said the last words;

"I'm sorry, but I have to do what I believe is right."

Xavier slowly picked up the remote and shut the television off.

"What does that mean?" Rogue asked while looking around. "Only mutants with dangerous powers will remain on the list?"

How will that be decided? Pretty much any mutant's abilities could be considered dangerous. Ororo could control the weather, Bobby could create ice, she stole people's life force. Would all three of them be considered dangerous? And if they did, then what?

Ororo just shook her head.

"Damn him."

"What did you expect?" Logan asked, sounded aggravated. "The more you hope, the more you get burned."

"Logan…" Xavier began.

"We risked our lives at Alkali Lake for nothing," he said before storming out of the office.

"So much for equal rights." Hank grumbled.

"What are we going to do?" Bobby asked as he turned towards The Professor.

"We carry on as usual." Xavier replied.

Rogue bit her lip as her boyfriend looked back at her. They both knew from looking at each other that they were scared. Scared that nothing would be the same again.

XXXXXXXX

At Magneto's lair, a metal cave out on the ocean, The Brotherhood just finished watching the same broadcast and were not taking the news that well.

"This is bullshit!" Pyro yelled at the television.

"What did you expect?" Magneto asked, "He's human."

"They can't force any us to identify ourselves. If no one ever sees us use our powers they can't prove we're mutants." Pyro replied.

Mystique turned her head to look at the new recruit.

"If you want to live the rest of your life hiding who you are, go right ahead."

Pyro didn't respond as he stared at the ground. One of the reasons he left Xavier's was because he was so fed up with never being able to use his powers, always getting into trouble when he did use it. It was a gift...and he didn't want to hide who he was. After taking a deep breath, he spoke up again.

"So, what do we do now?"

Magneto only smiled in return. He didn't look worried or angry at all.

"Now? We take out all our weapons. If President McKenna wants a war...we'll give him one."


	10. Project Wideawake

XXXXXX

The following morning, Scott woke up in the seat he had been out for over a day now, sitting by Jean's bedside. He got up and stretched, his body a little stiff from being in a chair all night.

After walking around a bit, he went back to the bed she was laying on and looked down at her. He was a little worried Jean hadn't woken up yet, but Hank assured him everything was fine, and to come get him whenever she did awaken.

He had so many things he wanted to say to her, he felt like he would explode if he didn't get it out now. Scott then took a deep breath before he started to say everything that was on his mind.

"I've done a lot of thinking since your 'death' at Alkali Lake, Jean. I haven't much liked some of the things I've learned about myself. All my life, it seemed that every time I turned around…I was losing people I loved. My parents, my brother Alex, the few friends I made at the orphanage. Each time, the loss hurt. But loosing you…that was the loss I couldn't take."

He cleared his throat as he struggled to hold back tears.

"If I allowed myself to feel anything, the grief would have broken me. Maybe killed me. When I thought you died, it was like my mind shut off."

Seeing a little bit of hair over Jean's face, Scott brushed it aside and gently took her hand.

"Jean, you're everything to me. I used to say 'I love you' without truly knowing what I was talking about. I know now…that I love you Jean. I love you so much."

Just then, a familiar voice quietly responded;

"And I love you Scott...with all my heart."

Scott's head snapped to the side so fast, it almost knocked his glasses off.

"Jean!" He almost threw himself at her in relief but managed to restrain himself.

"Not so loud, please." Jean softly replied.

"Sorry."

Scott bent down and carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulders, being mindful of her injuries and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Jean, I thought I lost you forever."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the mansion, you're safe now Jean." Scott said while pulling himself back. "I've got you now."

"Well, well. Look who's finally awake," came the voice of Hank McCoy.

"Hank? Is that you?" Jean asked while slowly moving her eyes to the direction where his voice came from.

"Yes, it's me. Everything is going to be alright now."

Hank moved further into the room and walked over to the bed. When she saw him, a smile came over her face.

"Scott, could you please give us a few minutes?" He asked. "I need to reexamine Jean."

"Alright." Scott replied reluctantly. "I'll be right outside."

He walked out into the hallway and began tapping his foot impatiently, waiting to be let back in. That's when he heard someone frantically calling his name.

"Scott!"

Scott looked over to see Ororo running down the hall towards him.

"Ororo? What's going on?"

"Something's happened in New York. The Professor wants us all in his office right away."

Scott ran with Ororo to the Professor's office and saw that the others were in there too, their gazes on the television. At first he thought his was going to be something about the Mutant Registration Act he kept hearing about, but when the television flashed to the next image, it took him by complete surprise.

It was the Brooklyn Bridge…and it was completely destroyed. The bridge had been ripped from its supporting cables and columns, huge chunks of it were in the water below. A multitude of cars had been destroyed and when they began listening to the reporter who came on the screen, the death toll could very well be over eight hundred.

And there was only one person they knew of who could have done this.

"From what I've just been told, we have received a tape from the mutant terrorist himself," said the reporter. The screen then went black for a second before they were looking at the face of Magneto.

Xavier tensed as he waited for his old friend to speak.

"Hello, homo Sapiens," Magneto greeted. "I'm going to make this short and sweet. You are going to be punished for the new law you have passed. You have three calendar months to surrender your world to your homo Sapien Superiors. During this time, we will prepare your new society and decide which of your races should be kept as slaves, which should be fuel, and which should be saved for our larder."

Magneto paused for a second before speaking again.

"And to my fellow mutants…you are either with me, or against me. And if you are the ones who will willingly expose themselves because of this new law, you are the weak ones I have no use for."

The transmission then went dead and the television in the office was shut off.

"Erik has gone too far this time," Xavier said to himself.

"What, you didn't think something like this was going to happen?" Logan scoffed. "After that bullshit law was signed yesterday?"

"Logan, you just don't get it do you?" Scott snapped. "It's because of mutants like Magneto that law was passed in the first place. All this is going to do is throw gasoline on the fire."

"We have to apprehend Magneto and turn him back over to the authorities," Xavier spoke. "Stop him from doing any more damage. I know that this was only the first strike."

Scott sighed as he placed his hands on his hips. He did built that room, best not let it go to waste.

"Alright, we're going to being training tomorrow. In the Danger Room. This is going to be rough on everyone, especially you three."

He looked at Kurt, Bobby, and Rogue.

"You guys are new. I told you that if you don't feel you can do this, tell me. Now that you've had some time to think…tell me now."

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"We're in." Bobby said.

Scott smiled.

"Good."

Back in Washington D.C. President McKenna had just gotten done watching the tape of Magneto and put his head in his hands. Just then, Steven Lang walked into the room.

"Mr. President..." he began.

"Steven," McKenna interrupted. "I think I've made a horrible mistake."

"No, you did the right thing signing the registration act into law, don't let what happen convince you otherwise."

Lang then layed out a blueprint on his desk.

"What is this?"

"Before William Stryker died, he was working on something known as 'Project Wideawake.'"

Before he could continue, McKenna shook his head.

"I don't want to hear anything about Stryker."

"Sir, hear me out. The things he created could fight Magneto and other dangerous mutants. Do the job our police simply can't do."

He then rolled out the blueprint and the President was now looking at the design of a robot.

"What the hell?"

"They're known as 'Sentinels.' Fifteen foot tall robots, complete with a sensor navigational unit, weapons..."

"Are you suggesting we send giant robots out into the street?" McKenna snapped. "Do you have any idea how the public would react?"

"How do you suppose they'll react when Magneto destroys something else?"

The President didn't respond, he could only shake his head.

"We need something that is going to capture dangerous mutants like him. They aren't just going to identify themselves just because of a law. And my department has put together a list we feel are the most dangerous of them all. We know about them because of recorded incidents over the years."

He pulled the list out and handed it to the President who began to look it over.

John Allerdyce, Kurt Wagner, Raven Darkholme, Jamie Madrox, Wade Wilson, Scott Summers, Alison Blaire, Remy LeBeau, Tom Cassidy, Erik Lensherr, David North, Calvin Rankin, Dr. Nathaniel Essex, Garrison Kane, Angelo Espionosa, Ororo Munroe, Katherine Pryde and Dr. Karl Lykos.

McKenna placed the list down and pinched the bridge of his nose, he looked like he was getting a headache. After a moment, he looked up at Lang.

"Steven, I'll give you whatever you need. Just get Magneto...dead or alive."


	11. Danger Room Session

XXXXXX

The following morning, Professor Xavier woke up holding his head in pain, images of agony and suffering echoing in his mind. Knowing that Jean was alive and well should have put him into a good place, it should have made him feel that everything was going to be okay now.

Maybe it was the signing of the Mutant Registration Act that caused the nightmare. While he didn't want any of students to know, he was worried about it. He was worried about what would happen to the mutants the government considered 'dangerous' since it was never really explained.

Getting into his wheelchair, Xavier went down to the infirmary to see Jean. When he got to the entrance he was happy to see her sitting up in bed, eating for the first time since she was brought back.

She looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"Jean," he smiled.

"Professor."

"How are you feeling my dear?"

"I'm feeling a lot better. I think I can leave the infirmary today."

"That's good."

Xavier wheeled over closer to the bed.

"Jean...I wanted to ask you, what do you remember? At the lake?"

"You mean, after I stopped holding back the water?"

"Yes."

Jean looked down for a moment.

"After I let go…all I could see was darkness. It was like I was asleep and awake at the same time. And I felt warm. Then I was flying…"

She shook her head.

"I know that sounds crazy but it's true. Then I saw this bright light. And now I'm here."

"Anything else?" Xavier asked.

"No." Jean responded, her voice sounded a little frustrated.

"That's alright Jean," he assured. "What matters is that you're here, and that you're safe."

Back in the control room, Cyclops was finishing showing Beast all the proper buttons and levers, and telling him what each one did.

"I have to tell you old buddy," Hank began. "I think you really outdid yourself this time."

"You sure you don't want to train with us?" Cyclops asked.

"Oh no. I don't think these old bones could handle something like this."

"Alright."

Cyclops headed out of the control room and walked straight into the training dome. He looked around and saw Logan, Storm, Nightcrawler, Iceman, and Rogue all in the uniforms, all getting themselves ready. He decided to do some stretching himself when someone spoke to him.

"Professor Summers?"

Cyclops looked over to see Rogue standing beside him. He smiled a little.

"You can call me Scott."

"Well, I was just thinking...is there really any reason for me to be here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…what good can I do? With the kind of powers that I have…" she trailed off after she said that and Cyclops frowned.

"Rogue, believe me. You can do much more than you think."

"Alright ladies and gentleman," came Hank's voice from the control room. "Are we ready?"

"As we'll ever be." Storm responded.

"Alright. Here we go."

Hank pushed a button and one of the doors lifted up. Out came several robots about six feet tall stomping towards them.

SNIKT!

Wolverine didn't even wait as he came forward and hit one of the robots with a flying tackle any pro football player would have been proud of. He drove his shoulder into its midsection and smashed him into the back wall. He then reached back and drove his claws into the robot's head.

Cyclops focused on the second robot and nailed it with an optic blast that sent it flying backwards and crashing into the wall. He looked over to see the third robot making it's way towards Iceman and Rogue and neither one of them were doing anything.

They weren't in any danger because the robot that Forge designed couldn't harm them, but if it were an enemy the team encountered on a mission, the two of them would have been in big trouble by now.

"Bobby, do something!" He yelled.

Iceman looked over when he heard the leader of the team yell. Swallowing nervously, he extended his arms and unleashed a wave of frost, freezing the robot's feet to the floor, stopping him from moving. He then froze the robot's hands.

Storm's eyes rolled back into her head and she focused and struck the immobilized robot with a bolt of lightning from her hands, finishing it off.

From inside, Hank pushed another button and lasers began firing from the roof of the room. He made the lasers focus on Nightcrawler who began teleporting rapidly to avoid them. He jumped off the floor, used his feet to springboard off the wall, performed a mid air somersault and then landed on his feet.

Lasers then began to go after Rogue, who was doing a good job of dodging them until she slipped but before she could be struck, Nightcrawler teleported her safely out of the way.

After Hank pressed the gas button, a fire was started inside the Danger Room which Cyclops ordered Iceman to put out.

Meanwhile, a barrage of small missiles caused Wolverine to roll out of the way, almost putting him in a collision with Storm. With so many things happening in a small space, the near misses were happening frequently. He kept going until he was caught in a mesh net.

"What the hell?" Wolverine yelled, trying to cut himself out but his arms were too tied up.

Cyclops and Storm saw him and began firing at the net until the room started to shake rapidly and so did inside of the control room. Everyone looked at each other as the struggled to remain on their feet. Hank shut everything off but the rumbling continued.

"What is that?" Hank asked himself while looking around.

"What's going on?" Rogue asked.

No on responded as several smalls cracks began to form on the floor of the Danger Room.

When the shaking and rumbling finally stopped, the team looked around and down at the cracks on the floor in confusion, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Was that an earthquake?" Bobby asked.

"We don't get earthquakes in Manhattan, Bobby." Rogue responded.

"I know, but maybe some mutant nearby...could be possible."

Scott then realized something.

"Hank, open the doors." He instructed.

There was the sound of a buzz as the two solid doors opened up and Scott headed out of the Danger Room and made his way down to the infirmary. But when he walked through the entrance he saw that Jean was not here.

"Jean," Scott said to himself before spinning around and running back down the hall.

"Scott, what is it?" Ororo asked when she saw him coming back down.

"Jean's not in the infirmary," he responded, not evening bothering to stop as he headed to the elevator. Taking it up to the third floor of the mansion, he headed to his bedroom to take off his visor and put his sunglasses back on. But when he reached his room and pulled the door open he was shocked to see Jean standing by the bed, wearing a bathroom, looking like she had just come from the shower.

"Jean, what are you doing here?"

She smiled a little.

"This is my bedroom."

"I know, but...aren't you suppose to stay in the infirmary?"

"Yeah, but when I woke up this afternoon I really felt good."

"But I thought you had a really bad concussion, and some internal injuries?" Scott asked in confusion.

"The Professor examined me again and found nothing." Jean shrugged. "Really Scott, I feel fine."

Scott sighed as he walked further into his room, closing his eyes as he took off his visor and placed his glasses on. He then remembered why he went looking for Jean in the first place.

"Jean, did you hear that rumbling just a minute ago."

She shook her head.

"No."

"You sure? Because before...the lake you were having problems with your telekinesis."

"Well, it wasn't me. And I'd think I'd know if I had did it."

He just decided to drop it as he watched Jean place cream on her hands. Just watching her do her usual routine felt weird for some reason. Such a few short weeks ago he had lost her...and now here she was, standing right in front of him like nothing had happened. The feeling was overwhelming.

"What?" Jean laughed when she realized Scott was staring at her.

"Nothing," he said while shaking his head. "I'm gonna go get something to eat."


	12. Stormy Weather

XXXXXX

Steven Lang was looking outside the window, standing in his office when someone knocked on the door and one of the workers came inside.

"Yes, what is it James?" Lang asked as he sat down at his desk and reached for a cigar.

"Sir, we have news from an undercover agent in Manhattan. Apparently he spotted two mutants on the list together at a bar just five minutes ago."

Lang smiled.

"Good, that's real good news."

"So how do we handle it? Send the police force there?"

"Oh no, I think this would be a perfect time to see if our Sentinels really work."

Back at the mansion, Bobby was walking down the hallway with Rogue, trying to convince her to come along with him to hang out in town. Maybe go get something to eat or see a movie.

"Come on Rogue, we've been stuck in this place for weeks. In case you didn't know Jean is back. There's nothing to be depressed about anymore."

"I guess you forgot the registraction act was just signed." Rogue responded.

Bobby sighed.

"Rogue, as long as nobody see us use our powers, they'll never know the two of us are mutants."

"Alright," Rogue said, finally giving in. Getting out of here to get some fresh air did sound nice. "Let me get my jacket."

After she threw on her blue jacket and made sure the collar was popped up, her black gloves pulled on tight, she and Bobby exited the mansion and walked down the road, heading for some place in town.

"See, isn't this nice?" Bobby asked as he took one of her hands.

Rogue smiled as a light breeze went through her hair.

"Yeah, I guess I've just been kinda down lately."

"Don't worry about that law being passed. I'm sure it will eventually be repealed or thrown out or something."

She hoped her boyfriend was right about that as they continued to walk in silence. After a few minutes they knew they were further into town as they began to see more and more people and the overcrowded street of cars.

"So, are we seeing a movie?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

But just then Rogue was caught off guard when Bobby suddenly stopped walking.

"Hey," he said looking at something across the street. "Isn't that Scott's bike?"

She looked over at what her boyfriend was looking at and saw a motorcycle parked up against some bar.

"I don't think so," she responded and tried to walk but Bobby stayed put.

"No, it is. I can tell. It's the bike Logan used that got stolen."

"Okay Bobby, so what do you want to do? Go inside and arrest the guy who stole it?"

"Well, don't you think we should do something?"

Then to the shock of both of them, the door of the bar opened and out stepped John...well Pyro now. Another boy who looked a little order was right behind him. Bobby narrowed his eyes when he saw him and took his hand from her girlfriends grasp to follow them.

"Bobby don't!" Rogue yelled and quickly grabbed his arm, stopping him. Fortunately, he stopped and looked back at her.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, I understand." She responded and looked over to see that their former friend was now out of sight. Rogue took Bobby's hand again and they began walking again and they started to walk towards Central Park. Just as they were about to turn the corner out of the alley, Bobby was suddenly grabbed from behind and spun around, to get punched hard in the face.

"Bobby!" Rogue yelled when he fell to the ground. She looked over and saw Pyro standing there, his trademark smirk on his face.

"How have you been, old buddy?" Pyro asked, looking down at Bobby and completly ignoring Rogue. He flicked his lighter and created a fireball in his hand as his former friend got back to his feet.

"I've been better," Bobby responded.

Pyro then send a blast of fire his way and Bobby retaliated with ice and their powers collided as Rogue screamed. The two fought to get the upper hand, but both seemed evenly mactched.

Behind Pyro, Rogue approached slowly, slipping off one of her gloves. She reached her now bare right hand towards the back of his neck and braced herself for another flood of his memories and powers. The last time she'd used her 'gift' on him, she'd saved several lives in the process. Now she was going to save her boyfriend from a few bumps and bruises.

Just inches from contact, someone grabbed her out-stretched arm and pulled it roughly behind her back.

"Keep your hands to yourself chere."

Rogue was shocked when she found herself staring at a red pair of eyes. Gambit grinned and before she could do anything he grabbed her other arm and slammed her against the wall.

"Rogue!" Bobby shouted when he saw what was happening but couldn't do anything as Pyro shot a fireball at him that collided with his stomach, sending him flying backwards and crashing against a dumpster.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the mansion Ororo and Kurt were headed to the Professor's office to talk with him about something but when they entered the saw him laying on the floor, grasping at his head.

"Charles!" Ororo yelled.

They both came forward and gently took his arms, helping him back into his wheelchair.

"Professor? What is it?" Kurt asked.

Xavier looked at them both.

"Something's wrong."

Back in the alley in Manhattan Rogue struggled against her captor, trying to free herself. When she couldn't get her hands free, she realized her face was the only part of her not covered. Taking a deep breath, Rogue stood on her tip toes and kissed Gambit on the lips, and began draining him.

Gambit jumped back in surprise as he felt to one knee, veins now visible on his face. He looked up at her in surprise as Rogue stared at him, feeling a little guilty for using her powers.

"That's quite a deadly touch you've got there," Gambit smirked before getting up, now recovered while Bobby and Pyro continued going at it. Bobby was freezing everything Pyro thew at him, while Pyro melted every piece of ice Bobby launched at him.

Gambit pulled out a playing card from his coat pocket and charged it up with energy. Rogue eyes widened as the card began to glow purple. He threw it at her and Rogue jumped out of the way at the last minute, the card hit the wall and blasted a huge hole in it.

By now, their fight had gotten the attention of people on the street. They were screaming and running, yelling to get the police.

But just then, loud rumbling that sounded like a jet coming could be heard. That caused the four mutants fighting to stop and look around.

"What is that?" Pyro asked himself.

And that's when they all saw it.

Two jet black fifteen foot tall robots were coming towards them. They were flying in the air, jet fuel coming out from the bottoms of their feet. The four were all shocked, Rogue went over to Bobby's side. The robots they had fought in the Danger Room were tin cans compared to these.

"Mutant DNA detected." Announced a computerized voice as they landed. One of the Sentinel's hands opened up and fired a blast of enery at Pyro and Gambit.

"John Allerdyce and Remy LeBeau...surrender at once."

They both jumped out of the way while firing their respective powers at the two robots, but they did little damage. The Sentinel then focused on Pyro and send a barb at him, like a stun gun and began shocking him. Pyro yelled in pain and squirmed on the ground.

"John!" Bobby yelled, forgetting about the boy's past betrayal and began unleashed a massive wave of ice at the robot attacking him, but the second Sentinel that was going after Gambit then focused on him and attacked him with it's weapons. Bobby was able to create an ice sheild at the last minute, but the force of the blast broke through it and nailed him in the chest.

"No, Bobby!" Rogue yelled when he fell to the ground.

Suddenly, the sky darkened and Storm flu down from one of the buildings, and Nightcrawler teleported down, both going to their fallen teammates side.

"Bobby, can you hear me?" Storm asked.

"Yeah," he responded as pain shot through his chest.

"Kurt, get them out of here."

Nightcrawler nodded and took Bobby's arm, teleporting him to a safer location. He reappeared a second later and teleported Rogue.

Storm on the hand focused on the Sentinel that was still here. The other one had disppeared and taken Pyro with it. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she began firing at it.

The lightning bolts bounced off the Sentinel's armor ineffectively, and it continued to march forward, unharmed. It began to focus on her.

"Ororo Munroe...surrender at once." It said.

Nightcrawler appeared back at Storm's side.

The Sentinel then changed weapons just as Nightcrawler wrapped his arms around Storm and teleported her up to the roof of the building but when they landed up there the sound of blast being fired could be heard and Storm's eyes widened in pain. Nightcrawler spun around when he heard it, the smoke of his teleportation cleared, he could see what had happened as Storm began to fall backwards.

The last thing Ororo Munroe saw on this earth was the horrified eyes of the person who managed to convince her that faith could help you survive, the man who she had never been able to tell she loved.

She was dead before her body hit the ground.


	13. Unnatural Abilities

XXXXXX

She looked down at herself when she felt this white hot light enveloped her body. She felt like she was on fire.

Looking at her glowing limbs, Jean saw that she was glowing like a living star, emanating wave after wave of telekinetic energy. Finally getting over the intentional shock, she screamed and looked around trying to see where she was.

However, there was nothing to see.

Nothing besides black.

Jean held up one of her hands, looking down at it. It wasn't fire…but whatever it was, was very hot, crawling from the tips of her toes to the ends of her long red hair.

A sudden presence snapped her back to reality. Using her telepathy, she called up to the presence pulling towards her, subconsciously.

'Hello? Can you hear me?'

The presence moved closer. And as it did Jean noticed something. The temperature in this black space was rapidly rising. She closed her eyes but it was like her eyelids were transparent. She could still she the darkness all around her.

As the presence seemed to gain momentum it was becoming unbearably hot. Jean felt as if she were pouring a river of sweat. But she wasn't. She wasn't doing anything.

She tried to move but nothing was happening. Her eyes stayed open wide, she couldn't so much as twitch her fingers, couldn't even get her legs to move. Panicking, she shouted at the presence with her mind.

'Go away!'

Jean tried using her telepathy to push it away but still the presence grew closer. Another round of hot flame seemingly tore through her from out of nowhere.

'Please! Stop!'

She felt sick to her stomach as her unblinking eyes caught sight of the presence in the dark. As the presence came closer to Jean, she would have thought the sun itself was approaching. And suddenly it stopped. Jean found herself able to move again. Taking a deep breath of air she clenched and unclenched her fists to wake them up.

She had to know what this light was. Lifting her arm she reached toward the living sun. Captivated by its glow she put her hand into the light and she was suddenly engulfed by it.

But it didn't burn her, the gold flames danced along her body as she was slowly lifted into the air. Jean smiled at the feeling it gave her as she slowly outstretched her arms, and the fire that surrounded her began to form in the shape of a Phoenix.

Jean then suddenly sat up in bed, breathing deeply. She looked around and realized that she was in her and Scott's bedroom. Smiling a little, relief came over Jean, followed by confusion.

"It was just my powers," she said to herself as she layed back down. "It was all in your mind."

But back in the Professor's office, the team had gathered around Rogue who was telling them all about being attacked in town by the robots. Bobby was in the infirmary, he had a minor burn on his chest but would be fine. Kurt however was outside somewhere, refusing to come in. Still in shock, as they all were about the loss of a friend and member of the team.

"These robots," Rogue began. "I've never seen anything like it. They were nothing like the ones in the Danger Room. Ororo and Kurt saved us...but Ororo..."

"Are you sure that Ororo is dead?" Hank asked, not believing what he was asking.

"I'm sure."

Everyone was just silent after that. Scott slowly sat down on the couch, covering his mouth with his hand as he slowly shook his head. He just couldn't understand it, they had just gotten one team mate back, only to lose another.

"I can't believe this is happening," Hank said to no one in particular.

"So what are we gonna do? Just wait until they send the damn things after us?" Logan asked. When nobody said anything he turned around and threw open the door, storming out of the room.

Xavier just sat in his wheelchair, his fingers forming a steeple at his chin, lost in though. He always feared something like this could happen, the government rounded up mutants they considered dangerous. And now it was happening…and he didn't know what to do.

After a few minutes, Scott left the office and took the elevator back to his room. He dreaded having to tell Jean the news about Ororo, as she was her best friend for years.

Opening up the door, he was surprised to see that the light was on and Jean was sitting up in bed, her hand on her forehead.

"Jean? Are you okay?"

She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I just had a bad dream."

Scott nodded as he sat down next to her and gently took her hand in his.

"Jean...I don't know how to tell you this, but about an hour ago...Ororo was killed."

Jean's eyes widened his shock as Scott kept a firm grip on her hand.

"What do you mean Ororo was killed?"

"In town...by these robots...we're still not sure about everything."

"You're lying," she said while shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Jean, I know how close you two were."

"Scott...oh god..."

She trailed off as her eyes darted around the room in a panic. Scott then stood up and backed away in shock when he saw that Jean's eyes were now glowing orange. The entire bedroom began to shake, even more violently then before when she had nightmares. Paintings fell of the wall, the desk was tipped over and things began being thrown around the room.

"Jean!" Scott yelled, then began thinking back to the shaking that caused the cracks in the Danger Room floor, he looked back at her. "Oh my god, it's you."

Suddenly the lights began flickering on and off as Jean began murmuring to herself, tears streaming from her eyes. Their door was thrown open and Logan came in.

"What the hell is going on!" He yelled.

"Get the Professor!" Scott yelled back.

The room began shaking even more as Scott struggled to remain on his feet. The closet door began swinging open and closed while in the bathroom the fosset exploded and water was propelled upwards via telekinesis.

Scott finally managed to cross the room and jumped on the bed, taking Jean's shoulders and making her look at him.

"Jean! Talk to me, it's all right!"

More things began to break and be tossed around the room in a telekinetic storm.

"Stay with me!"

Jean then looked up at him and growled;

"Everythings not alright!"

She used her powers to send him flying across the room and hit the wall, hard. Just as he slumped to the floor the door to their bedroom was torn off its hinges.

Finally, things began to calm down as the room stopped shaking. Jean's eyes rolled back into her head before she fell back and collapsed on top of the bed. The Professor then came into the room with Logan right behind him who went over to Scott and helped him up.

"Are you alright?"

However, Scott just shook him off and went over to the bed to where Jean was laying. Xavier put his hands up to her temples.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked. "Can you do anything?"

Xavier then looked up at him.

"I'm not sure I can help her."


	14. Emma Frost

XXXXXX

Waking up early the next morning, Emma Frost finished getting dressed and walked down the steps, ready for another day of being the Headmistress of the Massachusetts Academy. It was a mutant school similar to the one her old friend Charles Xavier ran in New York, the only difference was that her pupils are a tad more…selective than his.

Xavier was on her mind at the moment, since he called her last night and had practically begged to see her, telling her he needed her help but didn't say for what. It was the first time she had heard from him in a little while and Emma told him that he could come by at any hour.

Just as she walked down the stairs and reached the bottom floor almost as if on cue, The Cuckoos-Esme, Sophie, Celeste, Phoebe, and Mindee walked past her.

"Hello, Miss Frost." The girls all said at the same time.

"Good morning, girls."

Upon reaching her office, Emma closed the door behind and flipped on the television while sitting down on the couch. She turned to a news station to watch more developments on the Mutant Registration Act and saw a reporter talking to some man in a black suit. Turning up the volume, she began listening to the interview.

"Mr. Lang." The reporter began. "All of Manhattan is talking about what happened here last night. What on earth were those things people described as giant robots?"

Steven smiled.

"Those are known as Sentinels, Ms. Evans. Robots capable of fighting mutants our police are simply no match for."

"How were these robots created?"

"I'm afraid I must decline to answer that one. I'll I can say is that they can, and will get the job done."

"But they scared a lot of people. And just what mutants are these robots going after?"

"My department has put together a list of mutants that we feel are the most dangerous mutants to society and also have prior felonies, and last night we had success. The mutant that was responsible for blowing up police cars in Boston was arrested, and a female mutant capable of controlling the weather was killed."

Emma turned off the television, not wanting to hear anymore and rubbed her forehead. She was trying to keep life at her school as normal as possible and not worry her students as to what was going on in the outside world.

"Funny isn't it?" A voice in the room said, making her jump. Looking behind her, there stood a man wearing a black sweater, and grey hair looking at a painting on the wall. "I always told you and Charles this day would come."

"Erik?"

Magneto slowly turned around and looked her right in the eye as she got to her feet.

"Hello, Emma. Its been quite a long time."

"What are you doing here?"

Magneto smirked.

"Is that the kind of way you greet an old friend?"

"Erik, I don't think you could have come at a worse time. Charles called me last night and said he needed to see me right away. I expect him at any minute."

"Charles? What does he want?"

"He didn't say, but he sounded urgent."

"That's alright my dear, I didn't come for a social visit, I have news you might want to here."

"I'm listening."

"Well, you know that list that reporter referred to? My associate Mystique discovered it and found out the government wants them either captured or killed. Would you care to know who's on it?"

"Go ahead." Emma sighed.

"Other than yours truly, she's saw the names Calvin Rankin, and Alison Blaire. And correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't they students of yours?"

"They are."

"The name Dr. Karl Lykos is also on the list. I believe he is a teacher here, is he not?"

"What's your point, Erik?"

Magneto narrowed his eyes.

"I think you know the point Emma. And I also know that Charles is far too stubborn to ever change…but you, I'm hoping that this will be what finally makes you realize the truth."

"And what truth is that?"

"Something you've always known, deep down. That we can never live in peace with these...these people."

Emma sighed, she didn't have the energy right now for another one of these past arguments.

"Erik-"

"You know that Charles' school was already invaded. How long will it be until it happens again? And for that matter, how long before it happens here?"

Casting her one last glance, Magneto turned away and walked out of the office, heading out the backway of the school. Emma walked out and watched him the whole way.

"Remember my words Emma." Magneto called out. "Will you stand and fight? Or wait for the inevitable genocide?"

And after that he was gone, leaving Emma to think about what he had said. Think about the old days, back when she first met him and Charles, helping build the school with them.

She also remembered when Erik left to become Magneto, and the deep hurt it caused Charles. She thought about their last conversation just before he left.

_"I can't keep believing in this Charles...not anymore. Not even for you."_

Emma had stayed with Charles after Erik left, teaching the younger students for about a year before she decided to leave too, to do her own thing. With the expanding mutant population, Emma thought that she would open a mutant school of her own.

Charles was worried that she would follow down the same path Erik had, but she assured him that she would never do that, that she didn't agree with what Erik was doing.

But Emma never took a side in their dispute. She could see both sides and understood each of their points.

She understood why Xavier wanted peace between humans and mutants, and his life's work was to see them be able to co-exist...but she also understood where Erik was coming from, especially with his past experiences even if she didn't agree with his methods.

Currently waiting at the doorway, Emma stood watching until she saw a black rolls royce pull up in front of the school.

Knowing that car well, she opened the front door and walked outside to greet her next guest. Scott had opened the car door and placed the wheelchair out for Charles to get into.

"Charles Xavier," Emma smiled. "So nice to see you again."

"Hello, Emma."

She extended her arm.

"Well, shall we?"

Emma led the way back inside the school, deciding not to tell Xavier about his old friend's visit.


	15. Helping Hand

XXXXXX

"Thank you again for seeing me on such short notice Emma." Xavier said as he entered the office with her, after asking Scott to stay outside with the car.

"It's no problem at all Charles." Emma responded while sitting down. "From the sound of your voice last night, it sounded like an emergency."

"Yes, I'm afraid something is wrong."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember Jean?"

"Yes, of course. I haven't been away that long."

Xavier then went on to tell her about what happened to Jean at Alkali Lake, how she survived and was taken back to the school. And what she did last night, the way she lost control of herself. Emma was shocked from what she had been told.

"I'm surprised, I really am. Jean always had such good control over her abilites."

Xavier sighed.

"When I first met Jean she was only twelve years old but I sensed that her potential was practically limitless. Her mutation was seated in her limbic system, her unconscious. She was, in short, dangerous."

"But you were training her." Emma responded. "While I was apprenticing under Madame LaFarge, you took her on as a pupil."

"I tried. I created a series of psychic barriers in her mind, to stop her from having full access to her telepathic powers, that way I could teach her to develop her powers, slowly and safely. But now, those barriers are gone, and I can't put them back."

"But with your power-"

"Emma, Jean's telepathic powers now far surpass mine. There is nothing I can do for her. She has to learn to handle her abilites on her own."

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" Emma asked. She only had minor telepathic powers, nowhere near as strong as the Professor and Jean. Her main mutation was that of an empath. Someone who could control other people's emotions.

"When Dr. McCoy examined her, he hypothesized that her emotions can severly effect her powers. When she becomes too emotional she looses all control and can be a threat to everyone including herself. As of what happened last night, a good friend of hers died and she snapped. And when that happens, she is capable of anything."

"So you're thinking that if Jean is emotionally stable, she'll have a better chance of being able to control her powers?"

"Yes. Would you help her Emma?"

"I'd be happy to, Charles."

Xavier smiled.

"Thank you."

"When should I come down?"

"Right now."

The drive back to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was a short one as the two schools weren't that far apart. When Emma walked into the mansion the temperature dropped forty degrees as she surveyed her surroundings and smiled as memories came back to her. Nothing had changed a bit since the last time she was here.

"Home sweet home, I guess." Emma said to herelf.

Logan then came walking in the hall and saw Emma. He looked upon her white satin and silk damask dress patterned with roses and raised an eyebrow.

"Who's this?"

"Logan, this is Emma Frost." Xavier introduced. "Emma, this is Logan."

They shook hands briefly.

"The Wolverine, huh?" Emma asked.

"What's it to you?"

"Charles as told me a lot about you. I hear you're quite the animal."

Logan narrowed his eyes but before he could respond, Xavier spoke up.

"Emma, I asked Jean to meet you in the lounge. That way you two can have total privacy."

"Thank you Charles. After I get settled in, I will meet with her."

Emma took her bags up to the second floor where she was giving a spare bedroom. After getting washed up she walked back down to the lounge where Jean was waiting, sitting on a couch across from a leather recliner.

"Hello, Jean."

Jean looked over when she heard her voice and nodded. Emma walked into the room and sat across from her.

"Before we begin, is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Jean looked at the older woman sitting across from her, Emma's white clothes, fair skin, and pale eyes blending together a portrait of smug disdain.

"No." She finally responded. "Especially with you."

"So angry. Why are you so angry, Jean? Is it your parents? Were you unhappy as a child?"

Jean glared at her but didn't respond. She then looked out the window beside Emma's head, staring off into space. She then saw a light.

A bright light.

It started getting closer, it's color brilliant and getting even brighter by the second. Suddenly, it turned into a living flame and saw wings forming, the rising image of a bird.

"What do you see?" Emma asked while looking behind her at the window in confusion. "What are you looking at?"

Jean closed her eyes and shook her head. When she reopened them the light was gone.

"Nothing."

"Alright Jean. The Professor tells me you've had problems with focusing your power."

"Yes."

"He's told me you've had this problem for a little while now."

"I don't know why..." Jean trailed off.

"Jean, I can't help you with your telepathy. But I think I can help you keep from loosing control again."

"How?"

Emma leaned forward and focused on her.

"I want you to close your eyes, and begin thinking of a happy moment in your life. It can be anything you want."

Jean did so, she shut her eyes and began thinking. As she did, Emma put her hands up to her temples.

_Scott Summers was sitting on a bench with Jean, her hair was short and flipped in the back. Jean then began speaking._

_"Scott, you and I have been together for years, and I love you so much. I want to try something."_

_"What is it Jean?" Scott asked._

_"I want to create a psychic rapport between us. A bond. The ultimate bond. Ultimate trust. A piece of me in you, a piece of you in me." _

_Scott didn't know how to respond. He then laughed nervously for a second. _

_"Jean…wow."_

_Jean smiled back._

_"I know, it's a lot. It's okay to say no"_

_"Why would I say no?" _

_"Really?"_

_"Yes." Scott smiled._

_Jean then gently put her hands up to his temples. After focusing for a moment, a bit of a rush went through the both of them before she put her hands back down._

_"All done. Feel different?" Jean asked._

_Scott shook his head._

_"I…I can't believe it. It feels—_

_"Wonderful." Jean finished for him._

_They then leaned forward and kissed deeply. _

The image then cleared and Jean leaned back.

"That's a good memory." She sighed.

"That's what we're going for." Emma responded. "The Professor believes that your emotions effect your powers. As long as you are emotionally stable, you will be okay."


	16. Fighting the Inevitable

_Sitting across from the Professor in his office, this was the first time Emma had seen him looking relaxed. He had been working hard with Erik to not only get the school in order, but to recruit students, and built Cerebro. Last night, the finally got the mechanism done._

_"So, how do you think I will fit in at this place Professor Xavier?" Emma asked._

_"Call me Charles." He smiled and looked down at a sheet on paper on his desk. "I think you should consider teaching English class. Erik will teach math, Hank will teach science-"_

_He stopped suddenly and looked up. Emma on the other hand looked shocked to see his face. The Professor actually looked…angry._

_"Is something wrong Charles?"_

_"I'm afraid so." Xavier said while standing up so fast the chair he was sitting in tipped over. He left the room, almost in a run. Emma got up and followed him, bewildered._

_"What is it?" Emma asked as she caught up with him._

_Xavier ignored her._

_"Jean, stop what you are doing. You're going to get hurt." Xavier said out loud. Emma didn't have to guess that he was talking telepathically to the young girl he and Erik brought to the school a few weeks ago._

_"What about Jean? Is she hurt?"_

_"No, Emma. At least not yet." Xavier responded as they ran down the steps and kept going until they reached the entrance to the chamber that housed the newly build machine._

_Emma couldn't believe what she saw. Erik was levitating in the center of the metal room and Jean was seated at the controls to Cerebro, the headpiece in her hand._

_"Jean, get away from there at once." Xavier said._

_"I'm sorry Professor." Jean said while standing up._

_"It's alright, I'm not angry with you."_

_Erik then slowly levitated back to the floor._

_"What were you doing?" Emma asked him._

_"I re-configured the paneling so that Cerebro could find humans as well." Erik answered._

_Emma looked over to see an expression of disappointment come over the face of Charles. He had told Emma the main reason they built Cerebro was for him to be able to locate mutants across the world that he could possible bring to the school._

_"Erik, I told you no. That's not why we built it! Do you know what harm I could do if my mind was linked to the human population?"_

_"Yes Charles, I am. And haven't you ever thought that one day such a thing may be necessary?"_

_"I'm not going to have this conversation again." Xavier responded, his tone suggesting that this was an old argument. "And did you even think what could have happened to Jean if she used this? It could have seriously harmed her."_

_"I believe she is far more capable than you give her credit for."_

_Xavier ignored him and looked back at Emma._

_"Emma, could you take Jean back to her room please? Maybe get her a glass of water."_

_"No problem Professor." Emma then lightly took the teenage girls arm and lead her out of the room, casting one last glance at the two men as they continued to argue._

XXXXX

Emma stood by the door of Cerebro as she thought about that time, all those years ago. After that incident, it wouldn't be long after Erik left the school and began his crusade against the humans, believing that there was a war coming.

But as much as she hated to think about it, she began to wonder if he was right all along.

He always said that a war was coming. From what she saw, there was a war going on right now. Mutants were being forced to identify themselves, and giant robots were being sent to capture mutants considered to be dangerous.

Emma spun around as she realized that she was going to be late for her session with Jean.

The sessions had been going on for several days now and it seemed to be working. Emma would manipulate Jean's emotions to keep her calm, make her think about nice things that had happened to her in her life. Most of the time it was about Scott, but yesterday it was a childhood memory.

When her emotions were stable, Jean seemed to have a better focus on her powers.

Emma walked into the study, the place they had their sessions everyday since she returned and saw that Jean was already there, sitting in her usual place.

"Sorry I'm late, Jean." She said as she sat down across from her.

"It's okay." Jean responded. It seemed now that Jean was starting to warm up to her again, maybe she realized now that Emma was only trying to help her as the Professor had asked.

"Well, let's get started shall we?"

She focused her empathic powers on her and closed her eyes.

_Love._

_Happiness._

_Kindness._

In Jean's mind, she began to see the image of two little girls running through the park.

_"Come on Annie, hurry up!"_

_"I'm running as fast as I can!"_

"No, wait!" Jean said.

Emma opened her eyes as she felt Jean push her thoughts away.

"What is it?"

"Annie was my best friend…but she died when I was only twelve."

The window's in the room then slammed shut and Emma looked back at Jean, nervously.

"It's okay Jean. We'll find some other memory."

XXXXX

Miles away from the mansion, mutants who had willingly come forward and identified themselves due to the registration act were being taken to a compound called "Genosha" if their powers were considered dangerous.

In one of the rooms, John was finally starting to wake up. His opened and his vision was blurry as he rolled over and fell off the bed he was in and onto the floor. When he could finally see straight he saw he was in a room that looked to have fireproof walls.

He ran to the door that had a small window on it and began pounding on it.

"Hey!"

One of the guards that was walking through the area stopped when he heard the noise, looked over and saw John. He merely flipped him off and kept walking.

"Son of a bitch," he growled while digging in his pants pockets for his lighter but found nothing.

When he finally accepted he couldn't get out, John walked over and sat down on the bed, the silence already driving him crazy.

He hated silence. Silence made his mind wander to unhappy places, the times in his life, years ago, when the silence was a warning that curses, threats and violence were imminent.

John desperately needed to break the silence, to distract his mind. Against his better judgment, he began thinking about Bobby and Rogue.

Yeah, he was mad at them both, Bobby in particular but that did have some good times. Before the mansion was invaded.

He layed back down, thinking about his old friends, hoping that Magneto was looking for him and would break him out soon.


	17. Valley of Darkness

XXXXXX

Scott had just gotten out of the shower and was fully dressed as he walked back in the bedroom he was sharing with Jean and saw her sitting on the bed, just staring off at the wall. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Jean could only sigh when he asked that.

"Why is everyone so worried about me?"

"We thought you died." Scott responded as he took a seat next to her. "And then you came back, more powerful than you've ever been before. How can you expect us not to be concerned? We care about you."

"And I appreciate that. But I'm not made of glass, I'm fine."

Scott smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"About Ororo." Jean responded. "The team...I don't want to lose anyone else."

"You won't. Once we're done here we'll go back home and take care of everything."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know." Scott confessed. "But we will, I know it. You coming back, it proved to me that miracles do exist. We'll find our way out of this, I know it."

Jean nodded before looking over at the clock sitting on the nightstand and saw it was time for to go. She was to have two sessions with Emma, one in the morning and one at night.

"Do you have another session with Emma?" Scott asked as he too looked over at the clock.

"Yeah." She responded as she got up.

"How's it going?"

"I can't wait for it to to be over. I don't like them and I don't like her."

Scott couldn't help but smile a little.

"Why don't you like Emma?"

"Because she deserted the Professor when he needed her around."

"Yeah, well...she could have taken Magneto's side. I'm happy she didn't do that."

"To be honest, I'm surprised she didn't."

Jean then leaned down and kissed Scott.

"I'll be back in a half an hour."

"I'll still be awake."

She then turned and left the room to head to Emma's office. Jean hated these sessions because she hated the idea of someone playing with her emotions. She also resented the idea the Professor had of her being emotionally unstable. Her best friend had just died, of course she was going to be upset, she couldn't help it if she lost control after being told that. It was like she was being told she wasn't aloud to feel what she was feeling.

Jean then reached the door to the office and walked inside only to see that she was the only one here. She shook her head as she went over to sit down, swearing to herself that she would wait only ten minutes for the other woman to show up.

In the meantime, Emma was back in her room upstairs watching another news broadcast talking about the registration act and the Sentinels. According to the report, more mutants had been killed. Emma then sighed heavily as she began to think about Erik...what he had told her when he showed up this morning. There was a war going on right now...and whether she liked it or not mutants had to fight back.

"Emma?"

She turned around to see Xavier by the door of her room, sitting in his wheelchair.

"Aren't you going to have another session with Jean?"

"Oh, yes." She sighed. "I just got caught up in the news."

Xavier nodded.

"I understand. It's a troubling time we're all going through at the moment."

"That's an understatement." Emma sighed.

She then walked out of the room but before she could head down the hallway to the staircase something made her stop. Emma then looked back at the Professor and decided to ask him a question that had always been on her mind.

"Charles...have you ever thought that Erik might be right?"

"Never." Xavier responded automatically.

"Even now?"

"Especially now."

Emma felt like her jaw was going to drop after he just said that.

"How can you think that? With all that's going on?"

"Because it is always important to stand with your beliefs, even in the valley of darkness. In the darkest times, that's when your really tested, it'd be the easiest thing in the world to just give up now. But I can't."

"I've always admired you, Charles." Emma responded. "Even if I don't always agree."

Xavier nodded.

"I know. But I appreciate you helping Jean."

She then finally turned away and headed for the staircase. And as she took each step down, Emma began to realize that Erik was right. Charles was too stuborn to get it, but at that moment she did. Mutants were being targeted for simply being mutants, they couldn't live in peace with humans, not now. This was something you couldn't come back from.

Emma thought about what she could do to help Erik, help to not only fight this war but to win it. They needed a weapon, a far greater one than the robots the humans were using. Right then, something made her stop in her tracks.

Jean.

The power that Jean had...she could be that weapon. She could defeat the Sentinels herself and help the mutants win this war. But she would never do it...willingly that is.

Emma then rubbed her chin as she thought about it. Her emotions...she could manipulate her emotions, make her angry about everything. Make her angry towards humans, make her fight for them.

God, did she dare do this?

_'You have too. The Professor is wrong, Erik is right. You have to do this for your students, for yourself...for your kind."_ She thought to herself. _'This could really work.'_

She then finally arrived at her office to see that Jean was getting ready to get up but when she saw the other woman she sat back down.

"Sorry I'm late, Jean."

"I'm always on time." Jean remarked.

"I was talking to the Professor." Emma explained as she took a seat in front of her. "Let's get started."


	18. Manipulation

XXXXXX

"I know you don't like this Jean." Emma began as she sat down in front of the other woman. "But remember, we're just trying to help. With your powers so unstable, when you get too emotional, you're capable of almost anything."

"Please, Emma." Jean sighed. "Just do it so we can be done for the day."

"As you wish."

Emma held her hands up, on the either side of Jean's head.

"Close your eyes, try to keep your mind blank. I'll do the rest."

Jean did so and Emma closed her eyes as well, the odd feeling of breaking of into another person's mind and touching their emotions coming over her. Implanting false emotions was actually quite simple, not nearly as difficult as one would think. Emma could sense Jean's growing wonder as used her powers of empathy.

_Trust_

_Love_

_Happiness_

Jean felt strange. It was almost as if she was floating. In her mind she saw images of her and Scott as teenagers, sitting on the couch watching a movie, a bowl of popcorn in between them.

_Trust_

_Love_

_Friendship_

She then saw herself, back when she was twelve running through the woods of a forest with Annie Richardson, her best friend at the time. They were playing a game of tag and Jean was running as fast as she could through the woods, dodging the towering trees before her.

_"You'll never catch me!" She yelled at her friend as she continued to run._

_"Got you!" Yelled a voice from behind her._

_Jean felt a hand tag her back, a quick feeling of defeat overcame her._

_"Okay fine I'm it" She replied as she went toward her friend._

_"No, wait Jean," Annie gasped, "I need a breath, hold on."_

_She sat down on the forest's ground and exhaled and inhaled deeply._

_"I'm really thirsty," she said._

_"Let's back to my house and get a drink." Jean retorted._

_"No way!...I'm not going all the way back there!" Annie took control of her breathing quickly. "Lets go by the lake," she suggested._

Emma continued to focus as she continued to look through her memories. Jean wanted to close herself off, but she continued, playing with her emotions.

_Trust _

_Friendship_

_The two girls ran through the woods, only a few yards away from a long empty road that intersected the woods from the lake._

_Annie quickly took the lead and Jean halted. Annie ran on the roads pavement but sensed that her best friend was no longer racing. She stopped and looked back at her friend._

_A million voices spoke in Jean's head at the same time, they never stopped and she was having these problems recently._

_"What's wrong Jean?" Annie asked in a concerned manor as she panted for air._

_"It's those voices again." Jean replied, she held her head as if she had a terrible headache._

_"Again? Tell them to leave you alone." Annie insisted._

_"They won't leave me alone…lets go back!" Jean yelled._

_"Oh come on, we're right there...the lake is right across the woods over there" Annie stated as she pointed to her desired location._

_"Lets just go! Lets go back!" Jean yelled her request._

_"Why? We're right next to it."._

_"I keep getting a feeling something bad is going to happen, so can we go please!" _

_Annie let out a heavy sigh._

_"Okay fine, but I get to pick what we do when we get there." She told her._

_"Okay" Jean agreed quickly, the voices still didn't stop but her friend's approval to return made her feel a little better._

_Before Annie had the time to walk off the streets a car quickly came careening toward her, the young girl let out a blood curdling scream before she was crushed underneath the tires._

_"ANNIE!" Jean screamed._

Emma smirked when she saw this memory while Jean let out a cry and fell on her side on the couch.

_Hate_

_Hate_

_Hate_

_Jean fell to her knees, shaking as tears cascaded down her cheeks. The green in her eyes vanished and slowly became bright orange._

_The streets headlights began to snap and the light bulbs began to pop above her. Glass showered down upon the street, some cutting her but in her rage she did not notice. The electric cables ripped apart from the wooden streetlight poles. __Sparks__ fell upon the long empty street. _

_The trees behind her moved violently as if there were a hurricane in the area. Some snapped and flew onto the road. The wooden traffic light poles fell over, snapping as if they were toothpicks. The car that hit Annie sped off quickly, trying to escape the havoc unleashed in the area._

_Jean slowly elevated her hand, in a quick gesture, a flex of the fingers and a swing of her arm, she caused the car to fly off the road. The car was tossed into the air by some abnormal telekinetic force, it flew backward for a few seconds at about 70 feet off ground, before it had a chance to crash back down to the car it imploded in midair._

_Glass and metal showered down and the driver was instantly killed. The car crashed to the ground, crushed up like a ball._

_Jean clutched her friends dead body tightly, sobbing uncontrollably as the disastrous catastrophe continued around her._

When she was finally finished Emma stood up and looked down at Jean, just making her relive one of the most horrible events in her life, making her feel the most painful emotions anyone could ever feel.

She leaned forward and pressed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jean?"

Without warning, her eyes opened and her body shot up. Emma gasped in surprise when she saw Jean's glowing orange eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that." Jean said.

She smiled wickedly at Emma before thrusting her hand forward. Emma flew backwards, her body moving faster than her mind could register. She stopped only when she hit the wall behind her with a hard thud.

Jean's body appeared to be on fire, but it was pure energy that was now making her body glow like a second sun as she turned towards the window. With a simple nod, the entire wall was destroyed in a explosion of glass and wooden shards.

Emma fought to stay conscious as she opened her eyes and saw what was happening. Wings then engulfed Jean, her rage embodying itself in the form of a firebird before she took off, flying away into the night.

The door then busted open and Scott and Logan came running in, both looked shocked to see the condition of the room. When he saw Emma on the floor, Logan bent down and gently helped her up.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"Where's Jean?" Scott demanded.

Emma then looked back at the door as Xavier appeared there, a blank look on his face. After a few seconds, she spoke.

"Something went wrong."


	19. Genosha Break Out

XXXXXX

On that night a helicopter landed on the ground of Genosha, an island off the coast of Maine where mutants who had registered and who's powers were considered dangerous were being held for a period of time. Mutant terroists on the list they put together were also being kept here as well, in different kind of cells then the others had.

General Whitaker, accompanied by two soldiers who were stationed on the island ran forward to the helipad as Steven Lang opened the door and walked out.

"General," Lang greeted while shaking his hand.

"Secretary Lang, nice of you to visit us out here."

"I really didn't have much of a choice. The President is set to make a visit out here soon and I wanted to arrive first to make sure everything is being done…correctly let's just say."

"You have nothing to worry about sir." General Whitaker assured as he the gates opened and he led Lang up to the facility. "None of the mutants here are being mistreated, so far everything is going rather smoothly."

"I know that, but with the mutant riots that went on yesterday and Magneto still out there planning his next attack, McKenna is starting to worry. Frankly, he's becoming a pain in the ass."

"I understand, sir. Right this way."

As the two men walked into the building, John was laying in his bed inside of his cell with dark rings around his eyes. The young pyromaniac hadn't slept well since the week he had been here, well maybe a week. He had lost count by now.

The silence in the small room he was being kept in was slowly driving him crazy. Not only that, but the fact that John couldn't use his powers was taking a toll on him. It was something only a fellow mutant could understand, the effect it had due to the inability to use their powers.

The only thing that was really keeping him sane was the fact that the small window on the door to his cell, when looking out of it, he could see a window on the wall of the facility and was able to see the sky. Being able to see out of it helped him in some way. Not the greatest view in the world, but a view nonetheless.

Staggering up to his feet, John made the short few steps over so he could look at the night sky, which helped but him in a better place…if only for a moment. Hopefully it wouldn't be long before Magneto found this place, and broke him and the rest of the mutant being held here out. He kept thinking that it couldn't be long now, but as each day went by, his hope was starting to fade.

Looking out, the sky beyond the glass was a perfect, bright blue. Just then, something caught his eye. Something very bright...something that looked like it was burning.

Outside of the facility, Major Richardson was standing on top of the watchtower when he looked up at the sky and noticed on the stars, shining much brighter than all the other ones. His eyes then widened in shock when he realized that this 'star' was starting to get closer, and that it was no star at all.

"What in gods name is that?" He asked himself while going for his binoculars. He never got a chance to look out of them as a blast of bright telekinetic energy came down, exploding the watchtower, killing him instantly.

"We're under attack!" One of the soldiers on the ground yelled.

The soldiers ducked as flaming debris from the watchtower came flying down as they readied their guns and pointed them at the sky, up at this glowing figure and began firing. Inside the facility, Lang heard what was going on, stopped walking down the cell block and approached on the windows.

"What the hell is going on?"

Back outside, the soldiers continued firing at his glowing object but it did no good as the bullets disintragated before they even came close to hitting the object. It stoped glowing as brightly as the figure of Jean became visible.

Jean finally lowered herself and landed on the ground. The soldiers stopped for a second to get a look at the woman surrounded by a glowing bright light before them.

"Keep firing!"

But before they could get their guns up, Jean disarmed them all and send them flying backwards with a telekinetic shove. She then concentrated harder and used her telepathy to knock them all out. After that, she turned her attention on the large facility before her.

She didn't feel nervous, or scared at all. In the last few hours, she's discovered reservoirs of strength within herself she never knew existed. She tapped into them all.

Jean released a burst of energy from her hands and blew the outside wall to pieces with a very loud boom. Most of the rock flew outside, and a small fire began to start. She focused and all the locks to the cells began clicking open and the mutants inside them began running out, all cheering.

When John heard the sound of an explosion and saw all the other mutants running down the hallway, he opened his cell door and looked down where the explosion had happened and saw the fire.

A grin came to his face as he held out his hand and made it come to him. When the fire settled in the palm of his hand, several guards began running down the hallway.

John sent a rather large fireball barreling down the corridor and into the central area. The look on his face was one of pure enjoyment, his stance easy and relaxed. He directed the fire and it attacked several guards, burning them before he finally turned around and headed out of the facility with the rest of the mutants.

Lang was outside running towards the helicopter.

"Get me the hell out of here." He said to the pilot. Lang couldn't believe what had just happened. In just a few short minutes, everything went from fine to a complete disaster. He now knew that Magneto wasn't the only mutant terroist they had to worry about.

Upon seeing that her work was done here, Jean smiled a little and levitated high up in the air, watching the freed mutants run out of the facility. The mutants kept at this facility for the most part had done nothing wrong. Their only crime was that their powers were considered dangerous by the government. She had done her part, now it up to them to find their own way off the island.

At that moment, Jean realized something.

She had all this power, what else could she do with it? Jean was sick of the fighting, sick of the conflict between mutants and humans. She was tired of Magneto and his repeated attacks on humanity, sick of having to go on missions to stop him, all of them having to risk their lives.

Jean was also tried of the death.

She had lost her best friend Annie Richardson when she was just a young teenager, only to lose another friend in Ororo Munroe years later. She wouldn't lose anyone else.

With the amount of power she had, she could change really change things, for the better. She didn't care what the Professor, Magneto, Scott, or the rest of the X-Men thought.

She would end this conflict herself.


	20. Sentinel Siege

XXXXXX

Over the skies of Maine, the X-Jet was roaring in to the location the Professor last tracked Jean. He kept sending them last minute updates as Cyclops piloted the jet while Beast sat in the co-pilots seat. Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Iceman, and Rogue were in the back. When they reached the island, Beast looked out the window and saw the destroyed facility down below, with small fires raging in all directions.

"Oh my stars and garters…" he muttered.

After landing it softly on the ground, Cyclops led the team out of the jet and they began looking around for any signs of their teammate.

"Jean!" Cyclops shouted. "Jean, are you here!"

"Cyclops, what about the mutants being held here?" Iceman asked. "Shouldn't we look for them?"

"They're all probably long gone by now Bobby." Beast answered.

Iceman however ignored him and headed up to the facility, walking through a giant hole that had been created in the left side of the building and Rogue followed him, knowing who he was looking for. The last time they saw John he was taken away by one of those robots and was more than likely being held here.

Cyclops continued looking around, seeing no sign of Jean. He sighed in frustration as Nightcrawler came into his path. When he looked at him, he saw a red dot on his chest that was beginning to glow.

"Get down!" Cyclops yelled, tackling Nightcrawler out of the way as a flash of yellow zipped inches over them and exploded just a few feet behind him.

"We have to get out of here!" Beast shouted. "Bobby, Rogue! Get to the jet!"

Iceman and Rogue stopped searching the inside of the facility when they heard Beast yell and ran back outside to see three of the robots they had been attacked by in Manhattan a week ago land on the surface of the island.

But before either of them could get anywhere near the jet, one of the Sentinels focused in on it and unleashed another blast from its hand, blasting the X-Jet. It exploded when it was hit, jumping several feet into the air before crashing back down, numerous flaming pieces of metal got sent flying in every direction.

The Sentinel then focused on Cyclops, reading him until its CPU told it that he was one of the mutants it was programed to either capture or kill.

"Scott Summers, surrender at once." It said in a robotic voice.

Cyclops ripped off his visor and unleashed a massive optic blast at the robot, knocked it backwards with suck a force it crashed with the other Sentinel right behind it. He placed his visor back on and prepared to fire more shots but before he could, the third robots chest opened up and sent a net flying his way, catching him in it.

Cyclops tired to get his arm up to his visor so he could blast the net off him but he wrapped around him so tight he couldn't get either of his hands up to the sides of his face.

"Kurt, help him." Beast intructed before he leaped forward with incredible agility before landed on top of one of the robots shoulder and began pounding the top of its head viciously.

By this time one of the Sentinels that had been hit by Cyclops was back up and this time had its attention on Iceman and Rogue. It unleashed a blast from his hand as Iceman tried to form a ice sheild to protect the both of them, but the shot was too quick and it nailed Rogue, causing her to scream out in pain and she sailed backwards a few feet before landing. Wolverine's eyes widened when he saw it happen.

"Kid!"

The Sentinel pointed his hand at Wolverine.

"Mutant…surrender at once."

"Bub, you just made the biggest mistake of your life."

SKINT

Wolverine's claws unearthed from his knuckles.

"And the last."

Wolverine charged at the robot, it fired at him but he was able to dodge each blast until he leaped up and drove his claws right into the Sentinel's chest, the force knocking it backwards and onto the ground where Wolverine continued stabbing it repeatedly before driving his claws into the top of the head.

The Sentinel then suddenly went limp and its red eyes stopped glowing.

When he saw that the robot was finished off, Wolverine quickly got back to his feet and went back over to Rogue. He gently picked her up into his arms and pulled off one of his gloves with his teeth, placing his bare hand on her cheek.

After a second, the painful sucking of his life force went through his body as Rogue absorbed his healing factor. Once he saw that she no longer had any marks or burns on her from the blast, he pulled away and Rogue sat up, seeing the veins on his face and that he looked weakened.

"Are you okay?" Rogue asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine."

Meanwhile, Nightcrawler was finally able to pull the net off Cyclops. He got back up and saw that Beast was struggling to stay on top of the robot's head and began barraging it's midsection with optic blasts but saw that it really did no good against the Sentinel's black armor.

Fighting against the second Sentinel, Iceman froze its feet to the ground but jumped backwards when it fired at him, causing him to loose his balance and roll down the hill. When he finally stopped, his back was hurt and looked up to see the robot using its jet flame to fly down the hill towards him.

But before Iceman could get his hands up to unleash a wave of frost, to his shock the robots entire body caught fire from the jet fuel from underneath its feet.

Iceman rolled out of the way as the robot crashed to the ground. Just then, Pyro hoped down from a tree he had been hiding in and walked closer to the fallen robot.

Concentrating harder, Pyro made the temperature of the fire as hot as he possible could. After a minute, the Sentinel stopped moving as it had been completely destroyed.

He turned around and looked back at his former friend who was still sitting on the ground, looking shocked to see him.

"John," Iceman said after taking a deep breath.

"Pyro." He simply responded, before beginning to walk away.

Back with the X-Men, the last Sentinel is nearly beaten. It begins to topple.

"It's coming down Beast!" Cyclops yelled.

Beast leaps down, rolling to a stop.

When the robot crashed to the ground, a few sparks shot out of its head before it finally stopped moving. Cyclops sighed with relief as he looked at his team members.

"Good work people."

Taking a deep breath, Beast then looked over at the burning jet and wondered how the team was going to get off the island.


	21. Old Friends, Old Arguments

XXXXXX

Getting back to his feet shakily and gagging a little as the stench of burning metal filled the air, Iceman kept turning his head until he saw John walking further away from him and the flaming Sentinel. He shook off the pain he was in and ran after him.

"John!" He yelled and after a few seconds of running he was able to catch up to him. "John, stop!"

"My name is Pyro." John repeated again not stopping. "Now go back to school and go back to sleep with the rest of them. I'm going back to where I belong."

"Where? Back with Magneto?"

"That's right."

"If Magneto really cared about you why didn't he try to save you from this place?" Bobby asked.

"Fuck off, Bobby." John snapped as he continued looking for a way to get off the island. All of the other mutants who had been broken out had swam off but he had a slight phobia about water. "Stop following me."

"Don't you get it, John? He's using you, why can't you see that? Do you think Magneto gives a shit about you as a person? All he sees when he looks at you is your mutation, your power, and what you can do for him."

When he didn't respond, Bobby rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Are you even listening to me, John?"

"I told you, don't call me that." John said again. He wasn't listening to anything his former best friend had just said. He only heard Bobby referring to him by his 'human name' as Magneto put it.

"Oh, so what? Is that your 'slave name' now?" Bobby scoffed. "He must really have you brainwashed."

"Hey, at least I see the world the way it is. At least Magneto doesn't want mutants to pretend we live in a candy-coated happy land were everyone gets along like that coward professor of yours!"

Suddenly, John felt himself spun around and got punched hard in the jaw which knocked him straight to the ground. Bobby glared down at him, and when he spoke he sounded angrier than John had ever heard before.

"Take that back."

Smirking, John got back to his feet and wiped away a little bit of blood from his lip.

"Touchy, Bobby. Does the truth hurt?"

"I said take it back."

"Take what back?"

"You know damn well what. About the Professor being a coward."

"Make me."

The muscles in Bobby's jaw clench before he threw another punch at the other boy, but John sidestepped him and drove his elbow in Bobby's midsection, causing him to stumble forward and drop to one knee, wheezing for air.

"I'm not taking it back, because it's true! If he wasn't a coward why would he hide the fact that he's a mutant from the whole world? Why wouldn't he tell the parents of the kids he takes in what kind of school he really runs? Why does he never want you to use your powers? He's a coward, and you know it!"

Bobby pushed himself back up and glared at John.

"He's not a coward. And you know damn well that people wouldn't send their kids to a school for mutants. Unlike you, some of us actually have a family to think about."

Bobby knew that was a low blow, but John had crossed the line by calling the man who he admired so greatly a coward. But if he had been trying to hurt John with his words, if didn't seem to have any effect as the other boy only smirked at him again.

"What do you know about family? When was the last time your folks even spoke to you since you told them you are a mutant?"

Anger flared in Bobby's eyes as John had managed to piss him off again. Without even thinking twice, he tackled the pyromaniac to the ground and tried to punch him again.

"You shut the hell up about my family!" He yelled while they rolled around on the grass. "It's your fault anyway!"

"How the hell do you figure that!" John yelled back while getting his legs up into Bobby's chest and pushing him backwards.

"When you blew up my house!"

"I didn't blow up you damn house, I blew up your backyard!"

"Well, that was enough to scare them out of speaking to me!"

"Aw, poor Bobby's family won't talk to him anymore," John mocked before getting the upper hand and having Bobby stomach down on the ground with him sitting on his back.

John then slamming Bobby's head against the ground. Then slammed his head for a second time. After that he began pressing his face against the dirt and grass. "You're a coward too Bobby, just like Xavier. You're just like him and everyone else at the fucking mansion who would rather spend the rest of their lives hiding instead of actually doing anything. Admit it!"

John pulled his head up and Bobby gasped for air and spit out grass. When he got his breath back, he answered.

"I'd rather be a coward than a traitor. The Professor did a lot for you, whether you'll admit it or not. And how did you repay him?"

John rolled Bobby over so he was laying on his back and he straddling his waist. He grabbed a hold of his wrists and held them down next to his head.

"You're just jealous."

Bobby looked up at him, slight amusement now on his face.

"What?"

"You heard me. Xavier just took in any mutant who any kind of mutation, but Magneto actually picked me."

"He only picked you because he knew he could control you."

"You don't know anything. Magneto picked me, because he knew that day on the jet that I was different from the rest of you. He could tell I was special, that I was better than the rest of you. He showed me who I really was."

Then to his shock, Bobby pulled one of his hands free and nailed John with a punch, knocking him off. He then pounced on him and they rolled down a small hill together before Bobby landed on top.

John prepared himself to get pummeled but Bobby only put his hands down on his shoulders, pressing him down into the ground to keep him still.

"You're a bastard, do you know that! When you arrived at school, I was the one who talked to you when no one else would. You were like a brother to me, and what do you do in return? You stick a knife into my back!"

Getting his knee up, John nailed Bobby right in the crotch. Yelling out in pain, Bobby rolled off him and John stood back up.

Looking over, he realized that in their fighting that they had come closer to the water and that there was a small boat tied up next to a dock.

He looked down at his former friend one last time before beginning to jog towards it.

"So long Bobby!" He called. "You and your friends have a nice swim to shore!"

Bobby groaned as he watched his former friend take off in the bed. He then heard a voice yell his voice;

"Bobby!"

"I'm down here! I'm fine."

He finally was able to get back up as he continued to watch the boat that John was in until it was out of sight.


	22. Questions and Answers

XXXXXX

The sound of rain hitting the roof created a moody atmosphere as the X-Men finally returned home, having to take a train back to New York because their jet had been blown up. They made their way to the common room where Bobby went to go sit down with Rogue while Scott searched for the Professor. Kurt was about to head up to stairs, but the sound of Logan's voice got his attention.

"Hey."

Kurt looked back over at the other man, surprised since Logan never talked to him.

"Logan? What is it?"

Logan sighed.

"I couldn't help but notice this was the first time I've seen you around for a while."

"There is a church not to far from here. I've been spending a lot of time there."

"I know why you've been so depressed. I just wanted to see how you've been holding up."

"I got someone killed, Logan." Kurt answered bitterly. "How do you think I'm doing?"

"What happened to Ororo wasn't your fault."

Kurt lowered his head and sighed.

"That's what I keep trying to tell myself."

"Believe me, there was nothing more you could have done."

"Thanks, Logan."

Logan patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's go have a beer."

"Beer?"

"Yeah, it might cheer you up if you drink enough of them."

While Logan and Kurt headed to the kitchen, Scott headed upstairs to search for the Professor, entering his room without even knocking first to see him sitting up on his bed.

"We didn't find Jean on the island, Professor." Scott sighed. "Where is Emma, I want to talk to her."

Xavier began to concentrate for a few moments, but then his brows furrowed and he looked up at the other man.

"She's gone."

After being told that, Scott headed back to his room and called the number to the Massachusetts Academy. Maybe Emma had headed back after Jean lost control and destroyed a part of the mansion.

"Hello?" Said a female voice on the other end when it was picked up that Scott recognized immediately.

"Emma," Scott responded. "Why did you leave? What went wrong with Jean?"

"Nothing went wrong, Scott." Emma answered. "Everything went just right."

Scott looked confused after hearing that and just then Xavier entered the room in his wheelchair. Scott then hung up and placed it on speakerphone.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"Magneto might have questionable methods," Emma began. "But he's right about humans. With the registration act, these robots, it all only confirms it…we can't live among them. And with the power Jean has…she can stop them herself. I saw on the news what she did to that island."

"Emma, think about what you're saying. You can't honestly believe Magneto is right."

"Yes, I do. And I'm going to do everything I can to help him."

Then after a few seconds of silence, a very familiar male voice spoke on the other end.

"Hello, Mr. Summers."

Xavier wheeled himself closer to the phone.

"Erik."

"Charles." Magneto laughed. "Have you been listening the entire time?"

"What have you been telling Emma?"

"The same thing I've told you for so many years. I told you this would happen Charles. You should have believed me."

"I'm not in the mood for your games anymore, Erik." Xavier answered sharply.

"Come now, Charles. You should know by now that this isn't a game. This is about the betterment of mutant kind."

The muscles in Xavier's jaw clenched as his eyes narrowed, looking down at the phone. He was as close to enraged as Scott had ever seen.

"You've killed innocent humans to further your agenda. Explain that to me, Erik. Explain how that is for the betterment of mutant kind."

"I'm afraid I can longer explain myself to you, Charles." Magneto answered. "You are so polluted by homosapien ideals, even now. If you can't see the truth now, you never will."

"Erik, over the years I have been lenient with you because of our former friendship…that ends now. As of today, I will devote every resource, every ounce of energy to bring you to justice before you can cause anymore harm."

"Human justice, Charles?"

"You better hope you're that lucky."

Magneto slightly laughed.

"You will not stop me. Jean Grey has become more powerful than either of us."

The transmission was then cut off and Scott swore under his breath before looking at the Professor. Thanks to Emma, Magneto not only knew that Jean was back, but the amount of power that she possessed.

"So what do we do know?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, Scott." Xavier responded as he looked up at him. "I really don't know."

Not too long later a group of students led by Logan helped fix up the wall that had been destroyed by Jean when she fled the mansion. It took about an hour and when it was all done, the Professor told them all that they should get some sleep.

"Shouldn't we go back out an try to find Jean?" Logan asked.

"There's nothing we can do right now, Logan." Xavier said. "The only thing we can do is wait."

While the mansion turned off it's lights in order to try to get a good night's sleep, elsewhere, Jean was flying around in the sky with the fire surrounding her as she searched for her next target.


	23. Ideology

XXXXXX

The very next day, a large cargo ship containing eighty-three crew members was heading down the Lebanese coast when a piercing shriek from the sky got the attention of one of the men on top of the ship.

"Did you hear that?" The man asked his fellow co-worker.

Just then, the sky lit up with a bright flash, blinding everyone down on the ship.

"Good lord." Said one of them.

Flames shot from the sky, forming a circle around the ship. From high up, surrounded by fire in the shape of a Phoenix, Jean Grey looked down at the ocean, the fire from herself glistened brightly off her reddish brown hair as her eyes glowed orange.

She narrowed her eyes before beginning to attack the workers with flame, and upon hearing the sound of screaming from down below, Jean smiled.

Her compassion was swallowed up by hatred as she continued burning the fires. She didn't understand why she was doing this…but she couldn't stop.

As the fires went on, a crew member ran into the control room and grabbed the radio.

"Mayday, we are under attack!"

Heat was burning from her very core and flame broke through her skin. Fire consumed her as she continued attacking the crew down on the cargo ship. She was no longer Jean Grey, she was something more and at the same time she was something less. Her physical body no longer existed…she was the flame.

Once the crew was all down, Jean telekinetically picked up every truck-size itermodal container and lifted them off the ship. Wings of flame formed around her body, her rage embodying itself in the form of a firebird as Jean began flying towards land and upon getting there, she carefully sat each container down.

When the containers were all down, she telekinetically ripped off the locks and lifted up the openings to them. Jean watched for a few moments before seeing people begin to stumble out. She smiled a little, and upon seeing that her work was done, began flying away from the area.

However, just as she began flying away, several fighter jets that had been called in to assist the cargo ship when they radioed in for help came soaring in and were currently coming up on her tail.

As the jets sliced through the clouds, it wasn't long before they came right behind something that made all of the pilot's eyes widen is shock…a giant bird that was made of flame.

"My god, what is that?" One of the pilots asked into his ear piece.

"I don't know. A mutant, I guess." Another pilot answered.

"How do we proceed?"

"Fire on three." The commander responded.

All of the pilots readied their missiles and locked on to their target.

"One…two…three!"

Jean smirked when she sensed about a half dozen missiles being fired at her. But she wasn't nervous or afraid like she was on the X-Jet, the last time a missile was launched at her. She closed her eyes and concentrated, making most of them explode before they even came close to hitting her.

Focusing on one particular missile, Jean made it turn back around, firing right back at one of the fighter jets. The pilot inside screamed before his jet was struck, it exploded and sent flaming debris down to the ocean below. Jean then telepathically got into the second pilot's head, forcing him to shoot a missile at the other fighter jet, destroying it before grabbing on to the third and final one telekinetically and flinging it forward.

It crashed on the ocean surface, skipping several times like a stone being skipped on a flat lake, before coming to a stop. Parts of the jet were everywhere and the pilot inside was most likely dead.

Jean looked down at the damage she had caused, but at that moment, she didn't care. If a few lives had to be sacrificed to finally put an end to this conflict, so be it. She would do whatever it took.

While Jean flu to her next destination, back at the mansion the Professor was sitting in his office, watching a interview being given with Senator Graydon Creed.

"Senator Creed, what steps do you believe the President should take in restoring order in the mutant community?" The reporter asked.

"Well, the first thing he should do is get rid of the registration act immediately. It obviously was the wrong thing to do, and mutants everywhere should not rest until the law is gotten rid of."

Xavier's brows furrowed in confusion as he continued watching.

This didn't make sense; Graydon Creed was probably the most militant anti-mutant senator since Robert Kelly. He was adamantly for the registration act, even just a few days ago he was still for it. Now suddenly he was against it? Something was wrong here.

Just then, Scott came walking into the room.

"Professor, I just saw on a news channel that a cargo ship was attacked. From the looks of things, I'm pretty sure that Jean is responsible."

"Don't worry, Scott." Xavier sighed. "Hank has told me he is getting close to fixing Cerebro. Once it's done I will locate her so we can bring her home."

"Do you know what the cargo ship was carrying?" Scott asked while sitting down. "Mutants. About several hundred mutants. They were going to be taken to that island, but because the facility was destroyed they didn't know what to do with them."

Xavier nodded as he kept flipping through the channels, watching each news program with great interest, as if he was looking for something.

"I don't know, but I think she did the right thing. Maybe she went a little too far, but still…" Scott trailed off.

"Have you noticed there are no protesters anymore?" Xavier suddenly asked.

Scott looked up and looked at the channel the Professor had the television on. It was some broadcast about mutants, as usual.

"What?"

"Protestors. There were always protests going on by humans. They were for the registration act, against mutants. I don't see them anymore."

"Maybe because the registration act was signed they don't feel the need to protest anymore." Scott speculated.

"You know Senator Creed changed his position on the registration act today."

"Well that's good isn't it?"

"Why would a man that up until a few days ago be so adamantly for it, suddenly just change his mind?"

Scott looked down at the floor. Where was the Professor going with this?

"I can't help but wonder," Xavier began. "If Jean has used her telepathy on these people. Make them change their minds."

Taking a quick glance at the Professor before looking back down at the floor, Scott began scratching the back of his neck as he thought about that. Would Jean really do that? He knew she could, she had the power…but after all these years had she finally had enough of holding back? Had she forgotten about what Xavier had taught her?

"Professor…I know how you feel about the abuse of power. But maybe, Jean is right for-"

"No Scott." Xavier cut him off and looked right at him. "When you take away someone's free will, you are either their parent, or a god. And she is neither. She is a confused young woman with power she doesn't know how to control."

Before either one of them could say another word, Hank came into the room to tell the Professor the good news.

"Professor." Hank began. "I fixed it. Cerebro is capable of being used again."

"Thank you Henry." Xavier smiled.

Xavier then wasted no time into wheeling himself up to the large, dome room. He had to find Jean before she could cause any more destruction.


	24. Annandale On Hudson

XXXXXX

Back at the Massachusetts Academy, Emma Frost was sitting in her office concentrating on Jean, using her powers of empathy to control her emotions just as she had been doing over the past few days. The school she headed up was now being used as a hideout for the Brotherhood as Pyro, Gambit, and Mystique arrived here yesterday.

It wasn't easy explaining to the students what they were doing there, especially since they recoginzed Magneto from the news.

Right then, the leader of the Brotherhood walked into the office and spoke.

"Have you located Jean?"

"Oh yes. Right now, she's heading to a place that should drive her over her emotional peak."

Over the skies of New York, Jean landed on the ground outside of a nice little house some fifty minutes northwest of the X-Men's headquarters. This house on Annandale Road was where Jean was born, where she grew up. She left here many years ago to become a member of the X-Men, now she was returning here as something much, much different.

Opening the door telekinetically, Jean stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Walking into the living room she looked around at the family photos on the wall, at the television she use to sit in front of for hours watching cartoons.

The look, the smell, the feel of the house is familiar, unchanged. And yet, these memories and experiences now seemed to belong to someone else.

"Is someone there?" Said a voice.

Jean smiled when she heard her dad's voice.

"Would you believe, the wicked witch of the west?"

"Jean?"

John Grey ran down the stairs, running into the living room and stopped when he saw her, looking like he was staring at a ghost.

"It can't be."

"I'm here, dad."

"Elaine, come down here!" He shouted before approaching his daughter and hugging her tightly. "They told us you were dead."

"Don't worry about them." Jean responded while returning the hug.

A few moments later, Elaine Grey came down the stairs and looked shocked to see the scene before her.

"Jean?"

"Hi, mom."

Tears formed in Elaine's eyes and she walked closer until she was hugging her daughter tightly, something she thought she would never be able to do again.

'I thought she was dead, how can this be?'

Jean was to answer her mother but she quickly realized that her mother hadn't said anything, she was thinking it. Her telepathic powers were so sensitive she couldn't block out her mother's thoughts.

"Are you okay Jean?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

'I'm not fine.' Jean then thought. 'Get out of my mind. All of you! Get out, get out!"

She shouldn't have come here. She could read her parents thoughts, 'read' their love for her, their concern. But beneath that, buried so deeply they probably weren't even aware, the feeling exists…they were afraid of their daughter...

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Jean suddenly yelled, out loud. John and Elaine both looked taken aback by her sudden outburst and took a few steps back as she glared at them. "I am no longer the woman you once knew! I am life incarnated! And I hold the fate of this planet in my hands!"

Jean then sent a lamp telekinetically flying across the room and slammed into the wall.

"Good grief!" John yelled.

Elaine looked down at the floor, looking at the shattered lamp then looked back up to see Jean's eyes glowing orange. Her mouth opened in surprise as she took another step back.

"Who are you? What are you?"

"I was your daughter." Jean grinned wickedly.

_BAMF!_

A puff of blue smoke appeared in the house as Nightcrawler teleported into the house, along with Rogue. They were right behind Jean and before the redhead could turn around, Rogue reached out with her bare hand and touched the back of her neck, draining her powers.

Jean gasped and fell to one knee, veins appearing on her face. After a second, it appeared that the plan appeared to be working. That was until Rogue went flying backwards and hit the wall, hard. It instantly knocked her out and she slumped against the floor. Jean then got back to her feet and glared at Nightcrawler.

"That was a mistake. Now you and your fellow X-Men will suffer tonight."

Before Nightcrawler could teleport to safety, Jean used her powers to fling him backwards, making him crash through the window and hitting the ground outside.

Jean stepped out through the hole that was created and looked around to see the rest of her former teammates surrounding the house.

"Easy, Jean." Wolverine said. "We're here to bring you home."

"I have no home."

Jean then nailed Wolverine in the chest with a blast of energy, sending him crashing against a tree.

"Stop it, Jean!" Beast yelled. She ignored him and send a bright ray of energy his way. Beast ducked at the last minute and it ended up collided with a car on the street, making it explode on impact.

From behind her, Iceman put his hands on the ground and focused, making a cylinder of ice around his former teacher trapping her where she stood. However, only a mere second later the ice melted and Jean spun around, telekinetically pushing Iceman backwards until he collided with Nightcrawler.

She then lifted both of them up into the air and forced Iceman and Nightcrawler to crash into each other, again, and again before throwing them back down to the ground.

Beast roared and lunged at Jean, trying to grab a hold of her but she kicked him in the back, sending him off balance. As the two of them continued to go at it, Wolverine had gotten back up, fully recovered and slowly the claws unearthed from his knuckles. He was going to settle this, the only way it could be settled.

Everyone one else was holding back, trying to capture her without hurting her any more than they had to. But it wasn't working. Even with the combined power of the team.

She was too strong for them.

Once Jean had sent Beast flying away from her with a bolt of energy, Wolverine ran over and tackled Jean to the ground, raising his hand ready to bring his claws down on her.

Suddenly, Jean's eyes went back to their normal hazel color and she looked up at Wolverine with a pleading look on her face.

"Do it, Logan. Do it while I'm still in control…I don't want to hurt you."

Wolverine's hand froze in the air and he looked down at the face of the woman he loved. Right then, he knew he couldn't do it. Jean then grinned as her eyes glowed orange once more and she blasted Wolverine off of her and got back to her feet.

With a thought, she freezes the four of them where they stand, instantly transforming them into living statues.

"There, that's better." Jean smiled. "But now that I have you, what am I going to do with you?"

"Jean, if there's anything human remaining in you," Beast began.

"There isn't."

"Listen to me! Remember what you were, what you meant to us, and we to you."

Beast then yelled out in pain as his body bent backwards.

"Quiet Hank, your appeal is denied. Any last words before the final sentence is passed?"

"Stop it Jean!"

Jean slowly turned around to see Cyclops standing behind her.

"Cyclops." Jean growled. "I was wondering when you'd turn up."

"I just want to talk." Cyclops said.

"I won't listen."

"Then kill me. I can't stop you. I won't even try, just go ahead and kill me…if you can."


	25. Phoenix Rises

XXXXXX

Raising her chin, Jean watching Cyclops as he stood defiantly before her waiting for her response, after daring her to kill him. She looked back at the other X-Men, who were still frozen in her grasp. Then with a simple nod, they were released and the fell to the ground, but she quickly used her powers of telepathy to knock them out.

Now with the rest of the X-Men unconscious, it was only the two of them. Jean then looked back at Cyclops and smirked.

"You're not worth killing." She finally said.

"But if you can't, then ask yourself why. I think that you can't kill us because you love us. And we love you."

"I know nothing of love!"

"Really?" Cyclops asked. "For love of the X-Men you sacrificed your life at Alkali Lake, remember that? And I think for your love of me, you came back…and you know nothing of love?"

Jean looked like she didn't know what to say to that.

"Yes…no."

Over the past few days, she had been feeling nothing but anger and hate. The need to change things herself, by any means necessary fueled her, but she couldn't understand why. It was like the emotions that she felt weren't really hers.

"I don't know Scott, I don't understand it." Jean said softly. "I just don't feel like me anymore."

"It doesn't have to be this way, trust me. Let me help you."

Jean then looked at him and smiled a little. Cyclops smiled back and slowly began to approach her when suddenly Jean let out a cry of pain and fell into his arms.

"Jean!"

He looked down at her and she appeared to be knocked out. Cyclops then looked up to see Charles Xavier sitting in his wheelchair, a few feet away from them.

"Professor! What have you done?"

"While you were distracting her, she didn't detect me and I was able to hit her with a psychic blast. I had no alternative. Now stand aside Scott, I do not wish for you to be hurt."

Jean's eyes then glowed orange and she nailed Cyclops with a blast of energy, sending him flying backwards.

"You heard the professor, Scott. Away with you!"

Jean turned her attention to Xavier has her body began to glow as well.

"You meddling old fool, you have just signed your death warrant!"

Extending her arms, she unleashed a massive amount of energy from her hands that exploded Xavier's wheelchair into bits. Xavier flu out of the chair and landed on the ground and rolled once before coming to a stop. His suit now a little ripped up and blood was coming from his lip and the top of his head.

"Perhaps, Jean." Xavier said while looking up at her. "But I feel in part responsible for the things that you have done. And though it may cost me my life, I will put it right."

"You should almost guilty Professor." Jean snarled. "As well as you should. You were the one who held me back over the years. You should have let me develop my telepathy on my own, but you were threatened, because am more powerful than you. I have always been more powerful than you!"

And with that, the glowing of energy and flame on her body grew into the shape of firebird. Cyclops looked up from where he had landed and his mouth opened in awe as the shape of the bird grew larger and larger.

And as the Phoenix rises, the psi-war began. The young student versus her teacher in a duel between the strongest mutants minds on earth. Xavier struggled and gripped the grass so hard he ripped it out. Jean on the other hand stood perfectly still, looking as if nothing was affecting her.

The light started glowing even brighter, the Phoenix effect lighting up the country side like a small sun. Slowly, a tear ran down Xavier's left cheek as he squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated harder, using every ounce of power he had to gain a lock on Jean's mind.

Finally, after another couple of seconds Xavier let out a deep breath before passing out, face down on the ground. Jean smiled as wings engulfed her and she flu up into the air. Cyclops quickly got up and ran over, looking up as she slowly disappeared into the night sky.

"Jean! Come back! Jean!"

XXXXX

Hours later, after the team had arrived back home and Hank had finished patching Xavier up, Scott was standing in the infirmary while the leader layed on a bed, watching him. Scott just couldn't understand how the Professor, the most powerful telepath on the planet was unable to help or stop Jean.

"I don't get it." He finally said. "How could she be so powerful? Where did it come from?"

"She's always had it Scott." Xavier answered. "When she was just a little girl, you wouldn't believe the power she displayed. Completely unheard of for a mutant her age. That's why I held her back, so I could teach her, slowly over the years how to handle it. One step at a time."

"What went wrong then? How did those psychic barriers get removed?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm starting to believe that it was Magneto's machine."

Scott's brows furrowed.

"Magneto's machine? From Liberty Island?"

"Yes."

"How? I thought you said it didn't affect mutants."

"I said there appeared to be no affect." Xavier answered. "From what I saw from looking into Senator Kelly's memories. But Jean was different from the rest of you. You all had reached your fullest potential while her powers were still being developed. I believe the machine not only affected the psychic barriers in Jean's mind, it took Jean into the next stage of evolution."

Scott then began to hear Jean's voice in his head, from her days of teaching science.

_'Mutation. It is the key to our evolution. It is how we have evolved from a single-cell organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few millennia, evolution leaps forward.'_

"So what do we do?" He finally asked while staring at the floor. "If you can't help her, what do we do?"

"There's only one thing that can be done to solve this."

Xavier waited until Scott looked him right in the eye.

"Jean must die."


	26. Killing Me Softly

XXXXXX

Testing his power against an old Adamantium bull's-eye he had set up in the Danger Room, Scott pushed up the dial on his visor so that it was all the way up to eight. His optic blast was so powerful that it expanded once through the ruby quartz, as if it were water exiting a siphon.

As he continued sending blasts at the target, Hank walked into the room, in the safe zone where Scott couldn't turn his head and accidentally blow someone away.

Scott ignored his presence as he turned the dial on his visor even higher and continued firing, watching as the metal on the target started to glow red hot and dent inwards.

"Can we talk?" Hank finally asked.

The other man sighed as he turned down his visor. With the energy leaving him, his body sagged automatically with the uncomfortable numbness flooding back into him.

"What about?"

"I just came from Charles' office. He told me what he thinks has to be done about Jean."

"Yeah, I bet he did."

"Scott-"

"Can you believe that he's just giving up on her!" Scott then yelled. "He's not even going to try to help her!"

"That's not true Scott! You saw what happened back at the house, even his abilities were no match for her."

"Then we find some other way."

"What other way?" Hank asked. "What else can we do?"

Scott was silent for a minute before he spoke again.

"I promised her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I'm not letting her down…not again. The rest of you can give up on her with you want, but I'm not!"

"We aren't just giving up on her"

"Yes you are!"

"Scott, we have to think about the safety of every living person on this planet. No one can be that powerful and be uncorrupted."

"Jean isn't going to hurt anyone!"

"You've seen the news, Scott. You know that's not true, we all know what she has been doing. Once you've had time to really think about this you'll come around. It's the only thing we can do."

As Hank turned around and left the room, Scott punched the wall several times before running his hands roughly through his hair before slowly sliding down on the floor, feelings of frustration and helplessness going through every bit of his body.

While the X-Men were dealing with their own personal crisis, back at the Massachusetts Academy in one of the bedrooms, Emma was sitting on her bed using her powers to focus on Jean, to find out what she was feeling, what she planned on doing next.

She had spent that last week using every ounce of ability she had to make Jean feel anger, rage, hatred. Every emotion that would drive Jean over the edge. This was taking a toll on Emma as well, having an emotional bond with someone was a lot different than having a telepathic one. Suddenly, her concentration was broken when someone knocked on the door.

"Come on," she said, a little annoyed.

The door opened up and the Cajun known as Gambit stuck his head in.

"Magneto wants to see all of us."

"Very well."

Emma got to her feet and slowly put on her white fur coat. As she threw it over her shoulders she looked up to see that Gambit had sly smile on his face as he watched her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Nothin'." Remy smirked. "Although I have to admit, you look pretty good for an older woman. If I were twenty years older, I might take a run at ya."

"Well, don't forget Mr. LeBeau that I'm an empath. Even if I were eighty I could make you fall to your knees and beg for it with just one look."

"And feisty." Remy said while raising an eyebrow. "I like that."

"Let's go." Emma responded as she narrowed her eyes. "I don't have time for this."

"Just when we were about to have fun. Another time, perhaps."

Gambit led Emma to the room where Magneto and the rest of the Brotherhood had gathered in. Mystique was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed while Pyro was standing near the bookshelf, adjusting the wrist lighter that was made for him because it was better for missions than just carrying a single zippo. Magneto was standing by the window, watching the night sky.

"What is it, Erik?" Emma asked.

"It's time, my dear." Magneto said while turning around to face her. "It's time we make our next strike."

"Where?"

"The nation's capital, Washington D.C."

"What about Charles?"

"He will not be able to stop us. The X-Men have been crippled, both physically and emotionally. They will be no match for us. After tomorrow morning, this war will be over."

After Magneto got done detailing the plan, Emma left the room and retreated to the balcony to get some air. She really wasn't comfortable about the idea about the five of them attacking the capitol, even if they were strong enough. Emma just felt this whole thing was starting to get out of hand, but she knew deep down it was too late to turn back now. She had made her decision when-

_'Emma.'_

Emma's eyes widened in shock when she heard that voice in her head.

No…it couldn't be. She didn't even sense her coming.

She slowly turned around and Jean Grey herself was standing behind her with a wicked smile on her face. She glowed like a living star as her limps were surrounded with energy. Emma took several steps back as Jean continued watching her with glowing orange eyes.

"Jean...what are you doing here?" The blonde woman finally asked.

"You are foolish, Emma." Jean responded. "You tried playing with my emotions, but instead of enslaving me forever you shocked me awake. You set me free."

"No, I compensated for that reaction, my power should have-"

"Too late. Your power is nothing."

Flame then shot from her hands, forming a circle containing both women. Jean lifted off the ground as the firebird formed around her, she hovered over Emma threateningly.

"You tried to claim my power as your own! You tried to control me! No one can control me! I am evolution itself!"

Emma tried to compose herself as she looked on in awe at the other woman's abilities. Finally, she sent of bolt of empathy Jean's way, trying to get in her head and change her emotions as the two of them began their mental war.

As the battle went on it became evident that Jean was merely toying with Emma. Jean was barely phased while Emma was clearly spent. She felt more alive than she ever had been, as she smashed through Emma's psychic defenses with contemptuous ease.

The claw of the firebird then reached out and grabbed Emma around the waist and began draining her very life force.

"Is this the best effort you can put together?" Jean smirked.

"Please…" Emma almost whispered.

"Please what?"

"Stop...stop."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Jean ignored her pleas as she continued draining her for another minute before taking off into the sky, leaving Emma lying limp on the ground with a far away look in her eyes.


	27. National Security

XXXXXX

President McKenna was standing in his office looking out the windows, watching the trees in the distance lightly swaying back and forth in the breeze. Oddly, it gave him some sort of comfort watching it and right now he really needed it.

He had just finished watching several news broadcasts, and things were getting worse. The tension between humans and mutants were reaching an all time high, and really didn't have any idea of how to handle it.

McKenna had thought that by passing the Mutant Registration Act it would help things, it would calm panicking humans down and that mutants would be freed of any more pressure after they signed up and only the ones who were considered dangerous would remain on the list.

However, that's when the problems began. The whole act was vague, never really explaining how a mutant's powers would be considered dangerous. And any mutant who was considered dangerous was taken to a facility…but for how long? That was never explained either. McKenna was just so intent on trying to do something, anything to fix things that he never even bothered to think about these questions before. Now he was paying the price for it. Now, he regretted even signing the act into law.

He had to fix things, and he had to fix them fast.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the President turned around to see Steven Lang standing there.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Lang asked.

"Yes, Steven. Come on in."

Lang walked further into the Oval Office and took a seat in a chair in front of the President's desk.

"Steven." McKenna began. "I want the Sentinels called off."

"Are you serious?"

"You're damn right I'm serious."

"But what about the mutant terrorists? How else are we going to fight against them? How else can we enforce the registration act?"

"We'll find some other way to deal with Magneto and others like him. I want them called off, and soon after that I'm going to repeal the Mutant Registration Act. It was a mistake for me to ever sign it."

As McKenna turned around to stare out the window again, Lang got to his feet and smoothed his tie down.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Lang responded.

The President turned back around, surprised to hear that.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not calling off the Sentinels, not as long as Magneto is still out there. And getting rid of the registration act, are you crazy? There'll be even more anarchy caused if you do that!"

"Steven, have you forgotten that I'm the President of the United States?"

Lang smirked.

"McKenna, have you watched the news lately? Cause if you haven't, turn on any news channel you want and then tell me if you think that makes any difference."

Lang then turned around and walked out of the room, leaving the President to himself. McKenna took a deep breath and sat down at his desk, when a loud rumbling from not too far away suddenly got his attention.

Back at the mansion, Bobby was looking all over the place for Rogue until he went out in the backyard and found her sitting by herself on a bench. He then noticed her arms wrapped around herself, and her gloved fingers tightly gripping the sides of arms.

"Hey," he said, getting her attention. "Are you cold?"

"Yes, I'm very cold." Rogue responded, not even bothering to look back at him.

Bobby then walked around the bench while taking his jacket off and sat down next to his girlfriend, handing the jacket to her.

"Why are you sitting outside then?"

"I don't know." Rogue said while pulling the jacket on. "I just feel like being out here."

"Rogue, I can't help but noticed that ever since we got back from the Grey house, you've been acting different. Are you okay?"

"I've just feel different since I absorbed a little of Jean's powers." Rogue explained. "She's in my head even more than Logan or Magneto was."

She didn't understand it. Logan, Magneto, even John she had absorbed twice as long as she did Jean but their presence in her head wasn't nearly like how Jean's has been. She couldn't even discribe what it was like.

"It's probably because Jean is much more stronger than anyone else you've touched." Bobby finally said. "Don't worry, she'll fade away just like everyone else has."

"I hope so."

"Come on, let's go back inside where it's warm."

Bobby took Rogue's arm and helped her to her feet when the familiar sound of the sucking of air got their attention and Nightcrawler teleported right behind them.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Bobby said, a little taken aback by the other mutants entrance.

"The Professor wants to see all of us. He says it's an emergency."

The two teens looked at each other and were about to run to the door of the mansion but Kurt grabbed their arms and teleported them all to the War Room of the mansion. Inside, the Professor, Scott, Logan, and Hank were all gathered around watching the television.

"What's going on?" Rogue asked.

"Magneto." Scott answered. "He's attacking Washington D.C."

"I didn't think Erik would go this far." Xavier sighed. "He's trying to start the war, an attack on the nation's capitol will mean catastrophic consequences for both mutants and humans."

"Then what are we sitting around here yappin' for?" Logan asked.

Scott smiled.

"X-Men, suit up."

The X-Men quickly raced to the ready room and each don their uniforms, black leather with different color piping for each member. At the capitol, Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants were attacking the Washington Monument. Even with the recent loss of Emma Frost, Magneto had decided to go along with the attack as planned.

Pyro and Gambit were using their powers to blow up cop cars while Mystique simply started shooting at them because she had no long range powers. Magneto smirked as he saw more cop cars coming towards them. He then extended his hand and they went flying to the side, crashing like toy match-box cars.

"Humans," Magneto smirked. "They never learn."

"This is getting old, Erik." Mystique said. "You promised us all destruction."

"And I shall give you destruction."

Magneto then rose from the ground, spinning around to face the monument.

"I've been saving up for this."


	28. War in Washington

XXXXXX

Soaring over the morning skies of Maryland, the newly built X-Jet was quickly zooming towards Washington D.C. to stop The Brotherhood from carrying out its latest attack. Now that they were attacking the nation's capital, it couldn't be imagined what the response would be from the government or the rest of the world for that matter if they were sucessful.

Meanwhile, down on the ground below, Magneto was floating in front of the Washington monument with his arms outstretched, straining a great deal. After a few more seconds the ground around the monument slowly began to crack and split.

From her window in the jet, Rogue looked down and pointed down at what was happening.

"Look!"

Even from their altitude, the X-Men could see Magneto attempting to remove the monument from its foundations.

"We've gotta stop him." Cyclops said. "Hank, you and Wolverine ready to do a jump?"

"Thought you'd never ask. Let's go, Logan."

Beast and Wolverine got up from their seats and removed parachutes from over in the back.

"I'm opening the hatch now." Cyclops then looked back at them.

"We're ready!" Wolverine yelled as he strapped his chute on.

"You're clear! Go!"

Both mutants then jumped from the jet. They plummeted to the ground for a few seconds before activating their parachutes. Down below them, Magneto is nearly finished but Mystique looked up and saw what was coming.

"Erik! Above you!" Mystique yelled.

"What?"

Beast then landed on top of Magneto, taking them both to the ground. The X-Jet lands a few feet away as Magneto got back to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Ah, the X-Men. Arrived in the proverbial nick of time, I see."

"As always, Magneto."

After Wolverine landed, his claws quickly came out of his knuckles and he ran towards Magneto but the elder man simply outstretched a hand and Wolverine was forced to a stop, then levitated off the ground.

"You're the weakest one up against me. You should know that be now." Magneto smirked smugly. "Against me, you're nothing!"

With a flick of the wrist, Magneto sent Wolverine flying yards away, right into the side of another nearby building. Beast got back up and lifted himself off the ground, intending to pounce on the leader of the Brotherhood again but Mystique started firing her gun and a bullet caught Beast right in the shoulder.

Roaring in pain as he fell to the ground again, Beast clutched at his shoulder as Mystique smiled and pointed the gun at his head, preparing to finish the job.

BAMF!

Nightcrawler had teleported behind Mystique and dropkicked her in the back, sending her off balance and the gun flying out of her hand. He then teleported again before knocking her to the ground. Mystique looked around to see what had happened and smirked when she saw Nightcrawler standing over her.

"Is that any way to treat your mother?" She asked.

Nightcrawler's brows then furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

Mystique then got her leg up and nailed Nightcrawler with a hard kick to the chin that made him do an involuntary back flip.

At the same time that was going on, Cyclops and Iceman were running towards the monument to confront Magneto when Cyclops noticed bursts of flame going off from a hill about a half mile away. He instantly knew it was his short tempered former student still attacking the police.

"Iceman, stop him." Cyclops ordered.

Iceman nodded and reluctantly split up with the leader of the team to go after his former best friend. He kept running down Constitution Avenue until he reached the hill were Pyro was standing on, just finishing blowing up the last cop car as police scattered in a panic.

"John!"

Pyro spun around and formed two fireballs in his hands when he heard his voice and glared at the other boy.

"Have you finally found your balls, Bobby?"

Iceman on the other hand could only shake his head.

"What happened to you, John?"

"What do you mean, what happened to me?" Pyro spat. "I woke up, how about you?"

"It's not too late John. You can still come back."

The pyromaniac could only smirk a little in return.

"You're never gonna get it, are you?"

Maybe he wouldn't. He couldn't help it but when Iceman looked at the boy in front of him he saw his best friend, John Allerdyce and remembered all the good times with him, not the mutant terrorist Pyro.

"John-" he began.

Pyro responded but shooting up two large lines of fire into the air in anger. He then used his powers to manipulate them into two fire-serpents.

"My name is Pyro! John was never my name!"

"I'm not going to let you go down the same path Magneto did, John!" Iceman yelled. "You need help, and I'm going to make sure you get it!"

Pyro then let loose the two fire serpents but Iceman quickly formed a thick ice shield, protecting him from the flame.

Rogue then arrived on the scene and saw in the distance her boyfriend fighting against their former friend. She began running over, not knowing what she could possibly do but wanting to help in some way when suddenly a small explosion at her feet, lifted her up and send her flying a few feet before landing on the soft grass.

She looked around, wondering where the explosion came from when a shadow on the ground appeared from behind her. Rogue quickly scrambled backwards as Gambit smirked down at her while flipping a glowing playing card in between his fingers.

"Looks to me like we've got some unfinished business, Chere."

Quickly pulling off her gloves, Rogue got back up just as Gambit pulled his staff out and swung, tripping her making her fall back to the ground.

Back at the sight of the monument, Cyclops fired an optic blast at Magneto which hit him in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards. Magneto glared at him with fury in his eyes as he used his powers to rip off two doors from a nearby car and launched them at Cyclops.

Cyclops managed to blast one away but the second smashed into his chest sending him flying backwards and crashing to the ground. Magneto than levitated the entire car and send it at him but Cyclops quickly turned the power up on his visor as he pushed himself up and blasted it away.

"This isn't the answer, Magneto! You know that!"

"They're not playing by your rules anymore, Mr. Summers! Or maybe you haven't noticed the executioners marching across the country capturing unregistered mutants!"

"And I suppose you attacking cities and killing people have only helped things!"

On the street, a wounded Beast was then confronted by two police officers and by Steven Lang who was on his way back to his office when the attack began.

"Freeze!" One of the cops yelled while pointing his gun at him.

"Listen to me!" Beast yelled. "We're here to stop this! We are here to stop Magneto from destroying this city. Please, let us help you!"

"We know what you are." Lang said while motioning for the officers to lower their guns. "The Sentinels are on their way."


	29. Zabernism

XXXXXX

Pyro and Iceman continued their fight as the pyromaniac chased the blonde teen with a wave of fire as he rode on top of an ice railing. The flame continued on until it finally melted enough of it sending Iceman crashing to the ground below.

He didn't get time to defend himself against the next attack as Pyro send another fireball straight at him that burned right through the icy armor he had former for himself and singed his hairs on his right arm underneath his X-Men uniform.

Iceman grimaced in pain as he quickly re-coated the area and looked back at his one time friend. Ice blasts weren't going to hurt him, he was too hot for that. He was going to have to strike him close. Holding his hands up, Iceman began forming an icy slide again this time to advance on Pyro instead of trying to get away from him.

Pyro again followed his process, but he was one step behind this time. The trial behind Iceman melted into water that sloshed the ground, but Iceman managed to stay in front of Pyro's blaze. He was getting closer too at a rapid rate before he was finally in front of him and Iceman's fist struck Pyro's chest and the ice he had directed to cover his body now was directed to cover Pyro.

Pyro stumbled backwards from the impact and clenched his fists in anger, but a loud, almost jet like sound stopped him from retaliating.

From where he was, Magneto looked up in the air to see six Sentinels fly through the skies of Washington, before landing on the monument grounds.

"And the farce continues," he said to himself.

He faced Cyclops.

"Tell me, Scott; who is wrong in this picture?

Wolverine ran back over to them after recovering from crashing into one of the buildings.

"You're both wrong. This isn't getting us anywhere."

"Have it your way. But the way I see it, there's one easy way to stop these monstrosities."

Magneto used his powers to knock Wolverine into Cyclops, sending them both aside. He rose up into the air again, gesturing emphatically and finally, the Washington monument was unearthed. He sent it flying into the Sentinels. Only two dodge it; the rest are destroyed on impact.

On the street and other nearby areas, police officers scrambled to get out of the way as tons of debris rained down from the sky. Large pieces of rock and the remains of the robots fell everywhere, crashing against the ground.

"Look out!"

From where they were circling each other, Gambit looked over in shock at what he saw and on pure instinct alone, he grabbed a hold of Rogue and leaped to safety as the wreaked Sentinels and the Washington monument skidded to a halt in the middle of the street.

Rogue breathed heavily as she realized what had just happened and looked over at Gambit who was laying on the ground next to her. She didn't know what to think, the man who she was fighting against a few seconds ago had just saved her life.

"Thanks..." she finally muttered.

The police then approached Magneto.

"Open fire!"

They began shooting at him but Magneto merely smirked as he stopped the bullets long before they even came close to hitting him. After another couple of seconds the police stopped when they realized they weren't having any effect, Magneto then used his powers to send the bullets right back at them, instantly killing or wounding the police officers they hit.

Magneto then floated back to the ground.

"You see Scott, I can be reasonable."

"You have a hell of a way of showing it," Cyclops responded.

"We're still takin' you down today." Wolverine growled as Beast and Nightcrawler ran over to join them.

Magneto laughed.

"I'm sure you will try. But my point, I fear, has already been made. That building represents the laws of this country. They've forgotten what it means to be lawful, and now the monument is gone."

Mystique then walked over to the group and Nightcrawler couldn't take his eyes off her. He didn't know if he should believe her or not when she told him she was his mother.

"What about the other two Sentinels?" Mystique asked.

"We eliminate them, my dear."

Elsewhere on the monument grounds, Iceman and Pyro had stopped fighting as one of the remaining two Sentinels had targeted them.

"Mutant DNA detected. Surrender at once."

"Fuck off." Pyro responded before launching a fireball at it.

However his fire attack along with ice being send by Iceman did little to affect the Sentinel as he began sending blasts of energy at the two former friends. Pyro attempted to dodge the blasts but he was finally hit in the leg.

"John!" Iceman yelled. Just as the Sentinel focused on Pyro to finish the job, Iceman ran over and without thinking twice jumped into the line of fire, taking the blast meant for John right in the back.

"Bobby!"

Pyro's eyes widened as he saw Bobby hit the ground, and groaned in pain after taking the hit. He didn't even have time to register what happened next as Rogue and Gambit came running over. Gambit charged up a playing card and sent it flying at the robot's head, which exploded on impact.

As the Sentinel toppled to the ground, Rogue gently rolled Bobby over in her arms as she looked down at him with tears in her eyes.

"Bobby, can you hear me?"

"Yeah." He managed to say.

"Just hold on, we'll get help for you."

Pyro then ignored the pain in his leg as he crawled over to where Rogue and Bobby were. He looked down at Bobby, shaking his head a little.

"Bobby…why did you do that?"

Bobby looked up at him, looking a little surprised that John had just asked that.

"Because...you're my best friend."

For the first time in years, John felt tears begin to build up in his eyes as he swallowed a knot in his throat. He then nodded a little as he grabbed Bobby's hand.

"I'l get you out of here, just hang on."

Meanwhile, the rest of the X-Men for the time being had decided to work with Magneto is order to stop the other Sentinel. Magneto focused his power and Wolverine levitated off the ground and landed on the large robot. Cyclops barraged it's midsection with optic blasts while Wolverine repeatedly stabbed the robot with his claws. But just as that robot started to fall, they began to hear the sound of the arrival of more.

Cyclops looked up into the sky to see twenty more Sentinels coming down.

"You've got to be kidding me."

On the street, Steven Lang smiled as they all landed. The Sentinels then began to approach the mutants with their weapons pointed at them. Cyclops, Wolverine, Magneto, Mystique, Beast, and Nightcrawler were all surrounded.

"Kill them immediately." Lang ordered.

Yet before the Sentinels could do a thing, they all began to shake violently as if they were being electrocuted. Lang took a step back, not knowing what was going on with them.

The team didn't know what was happening either, and Nightcrawler finally used the distraction to his advantage and began teleporting his teammates out of the circle of robots as fast as possible, leaving only Magneto and Mystique in the center.

Finally, all the robots disintegrated, instantly destroyed.

"What the hell!" Lang yelled.

That's when he looked behind him, and saw a large Phoenix flying in the air.


	30. Yesterday's Promise

XXXXXX

Everyone else looked up at the sky to see what it was that had destroyed the army of Sentinels with such ease, and they all knew what it was right away. It was Jean that was flying around in the sky, the energy from her body forming the familiar firebird they had all seen before at the Grey house.

"Everyone, get back to the jet." Cyclops ordered as he turned back to the team. "Get out of here."

"Scott I don't think-" Wolverine began but he was quickly cut off.

"No Logan! I have to do this myself!"

"You can't!"

"Yes I can. You just get the others to safety!"

By this time, soldiers along with hummers and tanks were coming up Constitution Avenue. Lang was giving the orders as he pointed up at the sky, ordering them to fire upon the powerful mutant.

"Fire!"

The soldiers began shooting at Jean but the ammunition disintegrated long before they ever got close to hitting her. The guns the soldiers had then began getting stripped from their hands one by one. Each struggled to hold on to their weapon, but the force against them was far too strong.

Military officers then got out torpedo rigs from the backs of the hummers. They quickly set them up and aimed it at Jean. One fired but Jean turned it inside out without a sweat.

Jean then raised her arm and the tank lifted up before being send flying backwards, crashing against another tank coming up the road and both exploded on impact. Magneto smirked as he saw that the army had their hands full right now and decided to go do the last thing he had come here for.

Levitating off the ground, Magneto kept floating until he was approaching the gates of the White House.

Meanwhile the rest of the X-Men were getting back on the jet just like they were told to. Pyro had Iceman's arm thrown over his shoulder as he was helping him get up the ramp. Beast went to the pilot's seat and started the jet up as Rogue was just about to get on when she looked over and from the far distance saw Magneto flying in the air, approaching the White House until he landed on the lawn below.

She instantly got a bad feeling of what he was planning to do and looked at Nightcrawler.

"Kurt, I need your help." Rogue said.

"What is it? Cyclops told us to go."

"I need you to teleport me somewhere."

"Rogue-"

"Kurt please! I think Magneto is going after the President, we have to stop him!"

Back on the jet, Wolverine was looking around and saw that not everyone was on board.

"Come on, where the hell is everyone we need to go!"

"Nightcrawler and Rogue are still out there!"

"We need to go!" Pyro then yelled. "Bobby needs help!"

Wolverine then nodded towards Storm who started up the jet and began taking it up.

As soon as the army was defeated, Jean landed on the ground and the energy surrounding her body dissipates. Feeling her power, she kept looking around at her handy work until she saw that one person was still standing. It was the love of her life, and he was slowly walking up to her.

"It's over Jean." Cyclops smiled. "It's over."

"Not yet." Jean responded. "There's still a lot of work to be done."

"You can't keep doing this. You can't keep taking matters into your own hands."

"Who says I can't?"

Cyclops sighed as he remembered something and began walking closer to Jean until they were face to face. He reached out his hand and lightly stroked her hair.

"The Professor thinks you've become too powerful to live."

Jean then thought for a moment about what he had just told her before responding with something Cyclops never would have expected.

"Maybe he's right."

"What?"

"Scott…" Jean began. "You know that there has never been anything like what I have become."

"Jean...no, he's not right. Whatever it takes, I'm going to fix this. We're going to make things better. I'm never going to give up on you."

She smiled at him as he pulled her into a tight embrace. For a moment...she believed him. Cyclops then started thinking back to when he promised her he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He had failed her once, he wouldn't fail again.

'Bang!'

Cyclops then yelled out in pain after the loud gunshot went off before collapsing to the ground. Jean gasped as he looked down at him in shock before looking up to see who had shot him and saw Lang standing before them, holding a gun in his hand.

"I'll end this myself." He snarled as he pointed the gun at Jean and then fired.

Jean's eyes glowed orange as a look of fury appeared on her face. She stopped the bullet just inches away from her face before sending it speeding back, hitting Lang in the forehead. His head jerked backwards violently from the bullet and he fell backwards, lifelessly hitting the ground.

She then rose up, energy surrounding her body once again. Cyclops saw this and he gritted his teeth as pain shot through his entire body as he staggered back to his feet.

"Jean! No!"

"I am not Jean!"

Unleashing a tendril of energy, Jean whacked Cyclops, throwing him to the side as she continued to get higher into the air as the ground below began to crack and dissolve like sand.

While Jean's rampage continued, President McKenna was sitting in the oval office giving an unscheduled speech before the television cameras.

"My fellow Americans, in this time of crisis I warn every single one of you out there to stay strong…but now I must preach this last word of tolerance, to both humans and mutants-"

McKenna then turned his head to the side when he heard the explosions from outside get even louder.

"I must warn you that in this time of chaos you have been misled." He continued. "For us humans who were scared of mutants out there, we thought that a registration act was the answer. However, it has shown that it is no more than a-"

'SLAM!'

The back wall of the Oval Office was suddenly blasted open. McKenna was slammed into his desk, sent flying forward as debris was sent everywhere.

The camera crew inside ran from the room in a panic as Magneto came floating in, landing before the shaken and terrified President.

"Ah, Mr. President." Magneto smirked. "We meet at last."


	31. Jean's Sacrifice

XXXXXX

President McKenna crawled backwards as Magneto landed on the ground inside of the damaged Oval Office and slowly made his way towards him. McKenna was so shaken that he couldn't get himself to get up and try to run for it as he kept scooting away from the mutant terroist until his back was against the wall.

"I'm sorry." Magneto began. "But I'm afraid your tenure is up."

"Please." The President begged. "The registration act was a mistake, I'm getting rid of it."

"Too little, too late."

From the side of the cape he was wearing, Magneto raised up a metal spike and pointed it directly at the President's heart...

'BAMF'

The noise of the sucking of wind distracted Magneto but before he could turn his head to see what it was Rogue stuck out her bare hand and touched the back of his neck.

He gasped in surprise as veins began to appear on his face and the spike that was levitating in the air suddenly dropped to the floor. Rogue continued to hold on to her grip as Magneto slowly fell to his knees.

But back outside, Jean in all her rage and fury continued flying away in the air. Cyclops rushed after her, skipping the crevices in the ground and avoiding the fallen tanks and military vehicles. Fleeing people on the sidewalk were screaming in pandemonium. Cyclops then looked up in amazement as the sky began to turn red...blood red.

Heading for the Capitol, Jean levitated over the stream of water before it, and it boiled, turning to flame. Objects fall at him from all sides but Cyclops didn't lose sight of her. The water of the Capitol then evaporated, boiling to enormous temperatures and as Jean hovers over it Cyclops avoids a hummer, split in two, sent his way.

Particles of destroyed buildings flood past him, Cyclops raised his arms to his face avoiding the dust and carnage.

"Jean!" He yelled.

Jean landed on the steps of the Capitol. She turned, overlooking Washington D.C., in chaos, turning to ash in her wake.

Energy exudes from her body, rradiating from her and lighting up the vicinity around her. Cyclops stopped, breathing heavy. He looked at where Jean was, the bright energy blinding his view of her. Jean then rose above the capitol dome, lost in herself, lost within the power she had. Wind and smoke spirals around her, flaring lavalike tendrils of her power.

Below, demolished cars lurch up into the air; signs detached and rise; cracks slither up walls as if the entire block is crumbling.

The debris of the Capitol Dome whirlpools around Jean as she rose in the air. With the dome gone, the rest of the building breaks outwards, huge chunks of debris swinging out. Soldiers stumble past, attempting to flee, clutching their heads but Jean saw them.

Her irised widen and her eyes glowed orange. The natural energy she wielded spiraled down through the air, into the pavement where it ran, shattering the street…her power pushing under the soldiers and they exploded into the air, the ground geysering. All around the ground detaches, chunks rishing into the air.

In the skyline of Washington, a firebird lights the dark sky, as an entire city was broken and rising into the air, a huge crater left behind. Cyclops was on a chunk, which rose above Jean who centered the maelstrom. He saw her and lets go of the chunk, slamming down into a nearby on. He continues this, struggling, his bone's cracking, falling down chunk by chunk.

Jean inhaled, feeling it all. Feeling the entirety of what she was doing just as Cyclops races up the steps. He continues running until a wave of shock hits him, almost knocking him off his feet. He quickly regained his barings and continued on, desperately trying to get to her.

"Jean! I know your still there!"

Jean descended to the steps, looking down. Cyclops was approaching her as she continued to send out more shock waves. Cyclops charged through, parts of his suit disintergrating. It finally begins to cut his skin and he screams in pain.

"I'll kill you Scott." She warned. "Nobody is going to get in my way. I will not let anyone control me!"

Cyclops however was almost there, his leather suit torn to pieces, blood dripped from his arms and chest. Jean continued to watch him as he crawled up the last few step. As he did, he looked up at her with tears coming down his cheeks.

"Jean...please."

She cocked her head as she looked down at him.

"You would die for them?"

"No!" Cyclops shouted as finally he was before her and stood up to face her. "For you! I love you Jean!"

After he said that, Jean blinked a few times before her eyes slowly went back to normal. She then looked out to the destroyed city, and at that moment she finally realized just how much harm her powers had caused.

"You are still there." Cyclops said. "I know you are."

"Scott..." Jean began.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here."

Jean then smiled at him. Right then, she seemed to go back to her real self. She then looked at his visor, and remembered that she had always wished he didn't have to wear it all the time.

"I want to see your eyes."

She used her powers to freeze him in place. Cyclops couldn't move an inch as Jean lifted her hands and slowly took off his visor. His eyes glowed red momentarily before they returned to their natural brown color. He blinked in surprise as Jean smiled.

It was the first time she had ever seen his eyes, as he had arrived to the mansion injured and was forced to wear that visor. Cyclops couldn't help but smile at little as he was staring at her face with his natural eyesight for the first time in his life.

"You have nice eyes." She smiled as she stared into them. "Scott...I think we both know what has to be done."

"No..."

"I think the reason I came back, was because of you. You didn't want to let me go...you refused to believe that what happened back at Alkali Lake was my decision. I came back because you weren't ready to say goodbye. Are you ready now?"

"Jean, we can fix this." Cyclops pleaded. No, he wasn't ready. He wasn't going to lose her again.

"I'm loosing...control."

"The Professor can help-"

"No he can't."

Jean then smiled and placed her hands on either side of Cyclops' face and kissed him. He kissed her back, wanting to warp his arms around her, to embrace her but he couldn't because she still had him frozen in place.

Suddenly, he began to see red again as the energy was quickly coming back to his eyes. Cyclops squeezed his eyes closed, realizing what was happening. After a few more seconds, Jean pulled away from Cyclops and spoke to him telepathically.

'I will always love you.'

Cyclops, huddled and with his eyes closed, speaks with his mind.

'I won't hurt you.'

'It's the only way.'

A pained expression of sadness and little bit of anger came over his face. Cyclops bit down on his lip.

'I love you Jean.'

'I know. And I'll be watching.'

Cyclops' eyes were then forced open and his optic blasts shoot out, engulfing Jean. The firebird spirals in a fiery mass of tendril energy, permeating from her, engulfing her, radiating the entire city. People out on the street were overwhelmed by it and they sheild their eyes. Jean is a center of crimson and yellow luminosity as it shines vibrantly and then, quite abruptly...

Stops.

As the light fades, back at the Oval Office President McKenna gets back to his feet walking over rubble and scattered debris. Soldiers then arrived in the room and saw Magneto laying on the floor, unconscious. McKenna pointed to him.

"Gentleman, arrest him."

The soldiers approach Magneto cautiously, and cuff his hands. As they do, Rogue looks down at him, giving him the ultimate look of reckoning.

Back at the Capitol steps, Cyclops fell to his knees, his eyes closed. He realized what has just happened and tears began to flood down his cheeks.

"Jean..."

He slowly reaches out and begin to feel around for his visor. After a minute he found it and he gently took it in his hands, caressing it.

For a moment.

And then the sky began turning back to normal.


	32. XMen Forever

XXXXXX

Having arrived back at the Massachusetts Academy after the battle at Washington D.C., Mystique and Gambit sat in the office watching the broadcast which was talking about Magneto's arrest and that he would most likely get the death penalty this time around for his attempt to assassinate President McKenna.

"Aren't we going to break him out?" Gambit asked.

"Not now." Mystique responded. "We can't take the chance of us getting arrested as well."

"So what do we do?"

A knock suddenly came at the door and just then, Mystique changed her appearance into that of Emma Frost.

"Come in." Mystique said.

The door opened and Sophie, one of the Cuckoos stuck her head in and smiled when she saw the Headmistress.

"Good morning, Ms. Frost."

"Good morning, dear."

"Professor Essex asked me to tell you that he needs to talk to you right away about something."

"I'll be right there."

When the door closed, still disguised as Emma, Mystique turned back to Gambit and looked him right in the eye.

"Now, we teach these students the truth about what's going on out there. There is still a war to be fought, and we will fight it. By any means necessary."

Gambit nodded as Emma got up to leave the room.

And when it was time to break Erik out of prison again, he would have dozens of disciples waiting. The students being taught here were powerful and had a lot of potential. They just needed to be shown the light.

Back at the mansion in New York, Charles Xavier sat watching the same broadcast talking about the fate of his old friend, Erik Lehnsherr. While deep down, he would always consider Erik his friend and was sadden to see him possible get the death penalty, Magneto on the other hand was a terrorist who had committed crimes against humanity, and needed to be punished by the fullest extent of the law.

After he got done watching the television, he shut it off and turned his attention back to Nightcrawler, who had come to him, telling him about what happened between him and Mystique back in Washington.

"She said that she was my mother, Professor." Kurt began.

"You have no memory of her at all?"

Kurt shook his head and spoke again.

"Logan told me that you put him on the path to remember his past. I was just wondering if maybe you could help me."

Xavier smiled.

"I'd be more than happy to help you, Kurt."

"Thank you."

Down in the infirmary, Bobby was just waking up after having surgery the previous day to repair torn muscles he had in his upper right shoulder after taking the blast from that Sentinel. As he looked up at the ceiling, a sudden clicking noise got his attention and he looked over at the entrance to see John standing there.

"Hey," Bobby said.

John nodded in return and walked over to sit down in the chair next to his bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I've been better."

The two friends then sat quietly after that, the only sound was the lighter being flipped open and closed. Finally, Bobby decided to end the uncomfortable silence with the only question he had on his mind.

"So, are you staying?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because I never fit in here." John snapped. "Never. You know that Bobby, you always did. You also know that I never bought into the Professor's bullshit that we could live in peace with these…these people."

"You never tried!" Bobby shot back. "You were too damn busy pissing people off to get along! Did you forget about the museum?"

Bobby's face then twisted in pain from his back as John rolled his eyes and got up from his seat. He looked like he was about to leave the room but he stopped at the entrance and spoke again.

"Thank you for saving me."

"You don't have to thank me." Bobby responded, looking down at his hands. "I didn't even think twice. You've always been like a brother to me."

John then slowly turned back around and looked back at the other boy. Maybe he did have a reason to stay after all.

"Is our room still the same?" He asked.

A smile came to Bobby's face.

"Of course."

Smirking back at him, John finally turned to leave and head up back to his old room. Not too far away, Logan had brought down some of the younger students to give them a test run inside the Danger Room. They all stood in front of him as he instructed them on what to expect and what they would be doing.

"Alright people, listen up." Logan began. "The purpose of this session is to test your skills and see how well you handle yourselves. This will be a mutant versus machine battle, I'll be sending in one group at a time. The first group is Colossus, Kitty Pryde, Jubilee, and Cannonball."

After they all went in, Logan walked into the control room where Rogue was waiting, having agreed to operate things for today.

"So, how are things going so far?" She asked.

"Alright I suppose. I still can't believe I agreed to do this."

"Oh come on, you'll be fine. You were always my favorite teacher here."

"I never stuck around long enough to teach you anything." Logan responded.

"No, you taught me a lot. Believe me." Rogue assured.

"Thanks Rogue." He said while heading back out.

"Marie." She corrected.

Logan nodded.

"Marie."

He then headed into the room and Rogue standed by the controls, watching the new recruits being trained. She hoped they realized what they were getting in to, it may seem like fun now but in the real world it was much, much different.

While all this was going on, outside in the large backyard of the mansion, Scott was standing in front of a small funeral pyre that had been lit for Jean the previous night and was still burning today. He took a deep breath as he looked up at the sky for a moment before looking back down at the small flame.

"You're not coming back this time are you?" Scott asked himself quietly. "Not this time."

He had a rose in his hand and he bent down and placed it next to the pyre. He wasn't going to cry this time, he had used up all his tears.

"I love you Jean." Scott said. "I will always remember you. But this time, I'm moving on."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Scott turned around to head back inside. Unlike last time, he felt different now, this time he wasn't afraid to let go.

While they had lost Jean, there was a silver lining in the clouds. The Mutant Registration Act had been gotten rid of, The Sentinels had all been destroyed, and Magneto had been captured and was currently in jail. While Scott couldn't predict the future, he didn't know what awaited them all next, if anything, but he did know one thing.

The X-Men would always be there, ready.

The End.


End file.
